Behind Blue Eyes
by Hairibo
Summary: Life was never the best for Steve Randle, even before his dad turned on a dime. Now he has to figure out why and what to do about it. Takes place before book – rated for abuse. By Rock
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay people, I know a lot of you are going to hate this little fic of mine, go ahead, but some of you might actually enjoy it...possibly. But I want you all to know that I'm writing this because I want to and have a passion for it right now...and I'm posting it because some people might find a little enjoyment. If you don't like it, that's nice. Go ahead and tell me so, flame me till you turn blue...but know now that I'm not changing it and I'm just doing this because I want to, there is no other reason, period.  
  
Basically, I don't think there are many Steve fics, and I want to give my take on him. He is human, has to be or he wouldn't cry over Dal, wouldn't feel pain. So here's my little something that goes out to Steve Randle...a character I truly love...but maybe that's just me.  
  
I don't personally think Steve's parents are OCs...but I do have to develop them how I see them. Sorry people, but there is no way around it in this.  
  
Regarding the title, if it bothers you a ton...what it's supposed to mean is sad eyes...blue as in sad. Now, in the book, it does not say what color Steve's eyes really are, and I see them being blue...but that's a personal thing. In any case, if you don't agree, think sad.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the outsiders and do not know SE Hinton. I am not affiliated with her in anyway. I only own OC's if there turns out to be any. I also don't own any lyrics or the rights to Behind Blue Eyes.  
  
`~``~``~`  
  
Prologue  
  
I didn't know if I was getting crazier by the day or if things were really changing, but it didn't seem that things had ever been this bad before. I avoided going home at all costs, and no matter what, there was always fault in something. I had never had the best relationship with my dad, that is we never even talked but to yell at each other, but I had never not wanted to go home. I wasn't excited to get home, and I didn't really care, but now I just hated to go home. Things were a lot worse, and I didn't know why. Nothing had changed that I knew of, nothing at all. It was same as it had always been, except worse.  
  
Soda was starting to catch on, to ask questions. Now, he is my best friend, and I expected him to catch on and not ignore it. But it would have been much easier to deal with if I had answers to his questions myself. His questions only brought more to the surface, more I didn't want to handle, couldn't handle. What was I supposed to do? Ask what was going on? Not in my house, nope, no way.  
  
But I was good at hiding it, I found ways. I stayed out later, or left the Curtis' just to go out drinking with Dal in the early hours of the night. I went and stayed at my girlfriend's house, I stayed the night in my car. But I went home a few nights a week to, I couldn't completely avoid things. If I stayed away too long, things would get ugly, and I knew that, so it didn't happen. All the same though, I never got out of anything by staying out. The times I went home were just worse. Worse than ever, each time increasingly bad, each time paying back all the nights I wasn't there to blame things on. 


	2. The Day of Hell

Okay, I hope that you all enjoy this! Keep and open mind here, Im trying to set up the story, but there are sure to be some unanswered things or opinions in here...just relax. As the plot moves on I think that you will come to see things in a different light. Or something like that...Oh and about Evie...this does take place before the book, but don't freak out, its just a bad day...I know that shes in the book, and when the time comes they will be on good terms again. *wink wink* So no worries. I don't think I have anything else to address here...so that's that. Enjoy!  
  
Now to Review Responses:  
  
Fudge: You rock! Hey, thanks for the review. I agree that Steve in unestablished and since not many care to share their views I am. Anyway. I'll try to make it happy. I mean, there will be good times and all, but Im not promising a whole lot. It all depends on my mood. You know me. LOL. Kay, see ya later!  
  
Captain Cookie! The imfamous superhero!: WOW! You read! WOW! Im stealing Tens's word, don't you love it? HAHA. I was SOO proud when you reviewed and overjoyed, really. You know your opinion means a ton to me and all right? I hope so, cuz it does. Anyway...you made my day and im glad you like the idea. I figured you were more of a Steve type...don't blame you there, hes my new favorite character, don't ask why, I just love him. HAHA...yes, blue eyes. I think blue eyes are the best anyway, so I tried them on steve, and it worked! Im glad you liked it, and heres your beloved chapter, your hotness. It shouldn't be too dastardly considering its seven pages long,a nd you better like it! LOL. Well, see ya round, bud. And cut down on the cookies will ya? Im starting to get worried over here...  
  
griffin95: I sure hope I live up to your expectations! I just don't see him as only a jerk, so this is my take. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Have a great time reading the next chapter...I promise it's longer.  
  
Tensleep: HEHE. Thanks! I cant tell you how excited I am...really. I know hes not the type to get wasted, especially after seeing his dad for so many years, and I get where you are coming from, but as the story unfolds I think you will understand it better. Anyway, thank you soo much for your support, your opinion means soo much to me! Have fun reading!  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: Thaks fo rhte support! I just think that a lot of people only see Steve as this jerk and are stuck in their ways, and this fic is not about that,but I appreciate your comment. Also, Im soo happy you like the title. It just came to me and I loved it too much to change it, so yeah. I hope its not tacky...but I thought it was clever too. Well, enjoy reading more! I hope you like. Thanks a ton.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Wow! Thanks~ I really like Steve, and I think its time he gets a little fic about him. *Smiles* I really hope you enjoy this, and let me know as the story goes on how you think of Steve, I think it would be cool to find out. Thanks for your support! Enjoy.  
  
Stephanie: Hey thanks! I tend to think its good too...obviously, but thanks for reading...here's more for you!  
  
Also, following the trend I've seen lately and enjoyed...Im going to try and remember to put a dedication for each chapter at the beginning. So..Heres to Jhon who finally came around for us and read...AND reviewed...and the most important part...inspired me to get my butt in gear on this chapter. If it wasn't for him, it would be done right now...not that all y'all aren't important...he just got me at a good time I guess. Anyway...NOW on to the story!  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
I hated the rain, and I hated it even more when it matched my mood. It just brought everything that much closer to the bottom of the charts for the day. Well, it just so happens that when I rose from my bed this morning, my head aching and my ears ringing, I could hear the pittle-peck of rain drops on my draped over window. I knew then that I was going to have one hell of a day, and let me tell you, I did.  
  
I got dressed quickly seeing as I was late already and took my daily walk to the Curtis' house at a run for the first time in a long time. I didn't mind it much, running felt good that morning aside from the ache I felt everywhere, but running made it no worse, and besides that it woke me up. No one would even know what a night I had had.  
  
The Curtis house was running amuck in chaos as usual when I walked in the door. Soda had just jumped out of the shower, and Pony was slowly dragging his feet out of his room to get into the shower himself. Two-bit was around, lounging on the couch watching cartoons and drinking his usual morning beer. Then there was Darry, banging pots and pans in the kitchen while yelling for his two younger brothers to hurry their asses along. I had to laugh at the site, even if I saw it nearly every morning and at that point it hurt my head like nothing else. The best part was that they were all behind the times, late, sleepy, and on edge to say the least. I would ask Soda why later, but at that point I decided to take it for what it was worth.  
  
Grabbing some chocolate cake, I plopped down next to Two-bit, pretending to watch the somewhat uninteresting box of moving images and fake jokes. That morning I didn't want to be in thick of action like most...I wanted to sit quietly by and disappear somehow. I knew that would never happen, however, so I just did my best at seeming bored and carefree. All while I was living in my thoughts.  
  
Thankfully the chaos was enough to keep anyone from noticing the visible scar on my face from the night before. If they asked, which they would at one point or another, I planned to tell them that it was a fight. Well, it had been, but a one sided one at that, and one I didn't want to think on. I would much prefer to pass it by and trick myself into thinking that it didn't happen. It had been so long, I thought that was done, and it coming back had hit me harder than anyone would think possible.  
  
It seemed like forever before we made it over to the DX. I was relieved to see that there was a car waiting for my assistance when we jumped out of Darrys truck. For the first time ever, I was happy to be working, it provided a type of distraction, and it would delay the lie I would inevitably have to tell my best friend. Normally I wouldn't feel bad about lying, did it all the time to tell the truth, but this time was different. Not only was Soda my best friend, he knew about all this stuff, and he cared. I felt like he cared enough that it might hurt him if he ever found out I lied to him about it, but then again, he never would find out.  
  
In my mind this was just a once in a while drunken rage thing, it normally was, and I knew it was then too. The thing that bothered me about it was that it was bothering me still. Most times I could let it go at the flip of a dime, tell Soda about it, and not have to worry for a few weeks to come. But this time seemed different, and I didn't know why.  
  
Once I was finished working on the truck in the drive, holding a record slow time, I dawdled my way into the shop to clean up a bit and ring up the charges. I was glad to see that Soda was busy fueling up some old mans Cadillac at that point, and hardly noticed that I was done, not that he could do much anyway.  
  
I went at a snails pace while washing my hands then, knowing that if I was slow enough I might miss a confrontation at the register. I really wasn't looking forward to the later morning when things settled down around here and the ends of the world dropped off aside from Soda and me. Then was when my stomach would get bad, ringing itself in twists and knots until I could no longer hold down food. It only happened on horrible days like this one, which wasn't often, but I knew the drill all the same. Sometimes there seemed to be no rhyme or reason, again like today, but all the same it happened.  
  
Luckily when I made my way to deal out money and charges at the front counter, the customer, an old big business type man in a suit, was waiting to pay up and get out of there. I greeted him again in a falsely happy manor while drying off my hands with a towel. Then I apologized for the delay, like any good mechanic would do, telling him I didn't want to get grease all over his money. The man was nice enough, laughing at my little tacky joke, and I rung up his tab and gave him his change, saying goodbye. He walked out fairly quickly after that, like he was in a hurry, late for some meeting, I supposed.  
  
Soda was just out the door drinking his morning Pepsi, and he glanced back at me grinning a bit as the man walked out. I didn't know what it was for, but I didn't care much either. I went back into the back room with the sign on it that said Employee's Only, and took a seat, slouching for a minute before digging in my pocket for a smoke and making my way back outside all the while wishing I had an aspirin. I hoped that there would be a customer out there, one so that it kept Soda occupied but I could have a smoke, and do it in peace. I really needed one then, I was uptight and I wanted to just relax.  
  
No such luck to my utter disappointment, but I knew I couldn't avoid it. I had to talk to Soda, had to act normal or things would be even worse. So I sat next to him on the bench in front of the store, waiting for customers and lighting up.  
  
"Hey, Steve. Hows it goin'?" Soda asked like he hadn't seen me till just now.  
  
"Fine. Same old, ya know?" I blew out a stream of smoke and slouched a bit more.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We sat in silence a minute before Soda started to get up and take his empty pop bottle into the back room where we had a recycle bin for them. I was just starting to think I was out of the woods for right then when he suddenly stopped, coming closer and looking at my face. Damn it!  
  
"Yo, what happened to you? Get drunk and hustle some pool last night?"  
  
He meant it as a joke, we never did stuff like that. I mean, every once in a while we would go out drinking, but we weren't heavy drinkers by any definition and we had seen too many kids get nearly killed from hustling some pool. We weren't about to go doing that, only occasionally when we both needed a rush. But that was few and very far between. I actually only remember doing it once, and we got off real easy. The guys were stupid and never caught on. It was fun while it lasted.  
  
"Nah, just got in a fight."  
  
"Oh yeah? With who?" he sat back down next to me, apparently interested.  
  
"Ah, just some guy on my way home. He wanted a fight and he got it." I chuckled lightly, trying to make it sound like nothing so Soda wouldn't ask for anymore details.  
  
"You got him good?"  
  
"'Course, dumb ass." And I meant that in the best way.  
  
He laughed, told me a form of good job and went inside, the door ringing as the bell hooked to it moved. I had to love that sound right then.  
  
I sat in peace for a few minutes, finishing off my cigarette and feeling my stomach become even more knotted. It was really going to be a long day, and I would soon find out about how much longer it would get.  
  
I looked around, waiting for anyone to come and get my mind off of the lie I had just spit out in Soda's face, when I saw a crowd of pretty gals nearing the station. It was summer time and they really liked to come hang out with us two studs at the DX. That site alone helped me out, I mean, I couldn't ask for anything better to clear my thoughts than some babes to hit on.  
  
Then I saw yet a better brighter light bursting from the clouds of my horrid day as Evie stepped out in front of the group and started walking faster towards me. I had to smile at that. Evie had always done it for me, no matter what, and today I really needed that.  
  
I ground my cigarette out under my heel, getting up and straightening my shirt a bit. I was even starting to think that maybe my bad day would end there and things would turn out good after all. Boy was I wrong. I never knew something so beautiful could ruin so much until that day.  
  
As Evie came closer the relief was almost overwhelming. She just relaxed me and made things seem better just by being there. When she was about fifteen feet away I started walking over to her, noticing that the other girls had stopped near the gas pumps to talk and Soda was already out the door and headed over.  
  
"Hey, baby." I said, smiling truly for the first time that day. She didn't smile back, just glared.  
  
"Don't babe me!" her tone was bad and dangerous. She was mad over something, I had no idea what, but I didn't need that right then. I backed away instead of doing the usual hug and kiss when we saw each other.  
  
I was soo confused, what did I ever do? God... "What? Evie...what's wrong? What the..."  
  
She cut me off yelling, "Steve! Do you just think you can do whatever you please? Well you cant! I'm not that stupid, you... ass. I can't believe that you would do that! What kind of a –"  
  
"Whoa! Do what? I never did anything, darlin'." I was yelling by then too, it never took much to get my temper going, and that day was defidently no exception to the rule. The darling thing was an attempt to be nice to my girlfriend, but it didn't work, it came out wrong and made things worse.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Steve. You know as well as I do what you did!" she screeched.  
  
"No I don't, Evie! God how dense do you get?" I knew right after I said it that I shouldn't have, but I was really losing it then. My hands were shaking from anger and I was ready to slap her for not telling me anything. Was I supposed to read her mind? Well, that's what she thought, apparently.  
  
"I'd rather be dense than a jerk who get's in fights, or beats up little kids or whatever it is that you do to get those bruises. They're ugly!"  
  
"You have a problem with my fighting? You never seemed to care when I was watching out for you! And since when did I ever touch a kid who didn't deserve the whipping he got? Huh?"  
  
She made to cut me off, but I kept going, not letting her get a word in edgewise, I was past being polite to her that day.  
  
"Don't even start yelling at me again! You wont even tell me what in hell I did to ya! How can I do anything about it if I don't know? Am I supposed to read your damn screwed up girlie mind? Well, I don't! Never will. Learn to live with it."  
  
I took a deep breath as she stood there silently. Then more quietly I said, "Don't come around her anymore, okay? Not till your ready to talk. I have to get back to work now."  
  
I started to turn away, but I guess she wasn't done yet.  
  
"You want to know? You're too stupid to figure out that sleeping with another girl would make me mad? Well, I never want to see or hear form you again, you bastard. I cant believe I thought you were different!" She reached up and slapped me square in the face then and walked away swiftly, the other girls following her lead. I couldn't believe that bitch.  
  
My stomach was fairing even worse by that time, if that was possible, and I turned sitting down on the bench once again. My face stung and I wondered if it was red from her hand, probably. That was all I needed, another scar to carry and explain. At least this one would go away pretty quick and I wouldn't have to explain it for days to come.  
  
Soda was coming over to me then, after taking care of a customer and stuffing his coin tip in his pocket. But before he made it to me I was up and stumbling over to the side of the building, trying to keep from letting go of all the contents of my upset stomach in front of him or anyone else.  
  
It almost felt good to get rid of it, like I was purging myself of all the crap in my life right then, but the feeling only lasted till Soda got over next to me. He planted his hand on my shoulder as I hung my head in shame. I was humiliated for being so screwed up and wussy in front of him.  
  
"Hey, you all right man? It wasn't that bad. I mean, things'll work out and if she thinks that then she doesn't deserve you and she's not worth it anyway."  
  
I threw up again right there in front of him. I just couldn't hold it back anymore, I was really freaking out and I didn't remember why. I didn't know why it was all so bad. I never reacted like that, hadn't in years, why now?  
  
"Whoa, bud. You sick today? You've been acting kinda weird all morning. Maybe you should go home." His voice was concerned and gentle then.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, Soda." I really wasn't, but that's okay, he didn't need to worry anymore and the last thing I needed then was to go home. Maybe the Curtis house wouldn't be so bad, but not home.  
  
He looked doubtful as I sat down on the cement, leaning against the building and trying to relax.  
  
"Got a smoke?" I asked him.  
  
"No, but you do," he pointed to my pocket. I remember I had some, got one out and lit up again. As I lit up, I noticed how bad my hands were shaking and couldn't help but wonder again what had been so bad the night before to be doing this to me. My stomach clenched again, threatening another episode, but I ignored it my best, keeping it down for as long as I could.  
  
Soda seemed content to sit there silently for a few minutes, giving me some room, but he sure was worried by the look on his face.  
  
I started to remember then what had happened the night before. It was clear for the first time since it had happened, and it ididnt take long to know why I was o whacked out. I thought over it, from the scene when I walked in the door to the darkness I woke up in however long later. I didn't remember much of it, just that he was drunk and mad over something. It didn't make sense that he would be mad. I was home on time, I was doing everything fine, but he didn't think so for some unknown reason. He never gave me one, the only things he really said to me was what I then came to realize was the reason I was so upset. His exact words were slurred and blurry to me even when he said them, but the meaning was the same. He hated me, thought I was a failure, I was just some kid, not a son. As far as he saw I would never go anywhere in life, I would never love, I would never be good enough for anyone. He might have even told me I was never to come home again, but by that time I was too out of it to care, a few too many blows to the head over the limit and I just sat there dazed. It was worse then it had ever been before, by far, and now I had to wonder why.  
  
Then I thought about Evie. She thought I had slept with some girl? Who told her that? Was I that much of a scum bag? That big of a bastard for people to think I would do that to her? I guess I really was a failure then, not even the girl I loved could trust me or believe in me. I was going nowhere and that reality hit me a little too hard. For the first time in my life, I felt more than anger over my situation, over myself. For the first time, I felt bad about it, I wanted to change it and knew I couldn't. I felt hopeless.  
  
Soda broke me out of my thoughts, putting his hand on my shoulder. He was sitting on his haunches in front of me looking at me all weird like, "You sure you're okay, man? You really don't look good."  
  
I blinked, I wanted to confess it all to him, but it was just stupid. I had never done this before, no matter how mad, why now? I had never given anyone any reason to think that I couldn't deal with my life, and I didn't plan on it ever.  
  
"Yeah. Really, Im fine." I sighed. I let my head rest back against the wall and shut my eyes.  
  
He shook his head. "You don't have to tell me anything, but...you know you can right? I mean, if you had something that you wanted to tell me I would listen and ya know...just..." he drifted off.  
  
I looked in his eyes, "Yeah, man. I know. If there was anything to tell ya, I would, really. It was just a small fight, it was nothing."  
  
I started to stand up with Sodas help. He took my hand without asking, but I didn't object. I felt like shit, so I wasn't going to turn him away.  
  
He patted me on the back as we walked back around to the front of the DX, "Yeah, I know. I just...wanted to make sure you knew. I mean, I know you do, just making sure man. But...you really don't look too good. I really think you should go over to my place and take a break."  
  
"I'm fine, Soda." I said to try and end the discussion.  
  
"Really? Because your eyes are all weird and you don't seem too hot man. Just go and relax. I don't think you should be at work right now. I mean, Darry's got the day off and I'm sure people'll be around so you wont be alone..."  
  
"Yeah...alright." I knew he was right, and I had enough humility in front of Soda to know when he was right. Besides, Soda just had a way of getting anyone to do anything, including me. He had a way of knowing what was right, and everyone knew it.  
  
We went inside and sat down, and Soda made a few calls to get someone to come cover for me. Once he had someone to take care of the shift, I left, slowly stumbling over to the Curtis' house, hoping I got there on my own two feet. I was real glad to be leaving work, but it was going to be a long hard walk for me. I was tired and dizzy and was still feeling my stomach churn in my body. I just wanted to go to sleep. 


	3. Hot Soup

Wow. Sorry people! I SWEAR I had a good reason fo rnot updating for FOREVER and a day...yeah, its called a month of finals that isn't even over yet. You're lucky you get it now, not in two weeks. An update will hopefully follow in about 2 –3 weeks but I cant promise anything. I cant wait for summer, let me tell ya. Anyway, here we go. Sorry its short, there is two reasons, lack of time to write and lack of time to write, and lack of time to thin, and lack of math skills. HAHA. See ya later then!  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Fudge : Steve and Evie will be back together later on, they are just talking a short "break". But in the book they are together, and this is before the book, so don't worry, I'll stay true to it. LOL. Steve had quite a concussion, you got that right, and you better love him! LOL. Here's your update...not so soon, but you know that story, so I'll leave it at that. See ya round!  
  
Captain Cookie, world's hottest guy: LOL. You rock, hottie! Yes, you are inspiring, but don't get TOO full of yourself..wait, to late! JK. Anyway, yeah, someone should beat Steve's dad to hell, Steve rocks, he's got to be my favorite character, or close to it anyway. Thanks for the support my bro! Have a good day!  
  
Erunyauve: Thanks you sooo much! I was hoping that everyone would feel that way, and I really appreciate your support. I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter. Keep reviewing, you rock...seriously!  
  
Oblivious Misconception: This would be Alli. Sorry, we practically think as one so I didn't think about that part. Thank you soooo much! Your opinion means a ton to me now, and if you say it is good written, it muct be. Thanks you. I was literally screaming. LOL. I hope that you like this next chapter. It was much harder to write, and I hope that it is as realistic. Let me know what you think. Thanks again!  
  
CrazeLilDreamer: You crack me up...and that's a good thing in case you were wondering. I m really glad that you enjoy this story! Keep reading. Thanks for the support.  
  
steves-girl: Haha, yeah I caught on thata you were a steve fan, go figure. I've never been known to be one, except by a few close friends, but I am now, and you all know it. LOL. Thanks! Keep reading.  
  
Julie: Sorry to let you down. I usually update much faster, but things happen. This is one of your favorite stories? WOAH! I feel soo honored! Well, here is an update. Thanks soo much!  
  
angelface04: Well, I sure am glad that you see Steve a bit differently here. Keep reading and maybe it will come out even more. It took my awhile. To address the Yo thing...I don't know for sure, but I always thought of Yo as a word that is timeless, my parents and theirs used it and shoot, they lived in that time. I don't know, I guess it's a personal opinion. No hard feelings, right? Thanks so much for your review and suggestions, even if I don't completely agree with it, I still appreciate knowing these things. Thanks again.  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: 300%? WOW....that's a lot! Thanks! I've always thought that Steve was great, and in the last year I caught on to his character, or at least how I see him better, so I HAD to write it. I am overjoyed that you love it. Keep reading. Thanks!  
  
TeacherTam: I'm on your author list? I have to say that is one of the best things I've ever read in a review. Your whole review was great, it made my night. Anyway, thanks, sorry it took me soo long to update for you. Thanks and keep reading and enjoying.  
  
Stephanie: Thanks! I was apprehensive about how people might take my view and how I wrote Steve. Thanks for all your support. Sorry this took FOREVER. HAHA, I was just getting on here to update this when I got your second review. You put me over the edge! Thanks again.  
  
Okay, on to the much anticipated Story!  
  
Oh, and my dedication: This chapter goes out to Tens, who loves to torture me all the time by giving me tid bits of info... and then making me wait; but I deserve it. It also goes out to Kiera who puts up with all my shit ALL the time. Thanks girlies!  
  
I walked into the house feeling particularly bad by that time, hanging my head and stumbling for the couch. The pain was intense, not only from my stomach, but from the mere pounding of my head. I wondered how it would be so bad now, and not before, but never thought on the answer because that wasn't going to help anything. It had sure been a long walk home, and I wanted so bad to just lay down and sleep until the world dissolved from the sight of my eyes.  
  
Sitting down on one of the sofas in the front room of the Curtis's, I realized how quiet it was in there with no one but Darry around. He was sitting in his famous armchair, doing what looked to be bills, or had been till I walked in. Now he was just looking at me strangely, curiously. Why? I don't know.  
  
"Hey, Steve. Shouldn't you be...at work?" He asked quietly, looking in my direction.  
  
I sighed and slipped down into the folds of the couch cushions until my head was resting comfortably near the arm of the couch and my body was stretched out, "Well...Soda said I should come over."  
  
His face went weird, but I didn't have time to analyze it before I shut my eyes, trying hard to relax a little.  
  
"Right...why?"  
  
I shrugged him off, not wanting to answer the question. I didn't need to answer it, I was there and it wasn't changing, so why should I care to answer him?  
  
I heard him move, shuffling some papers around and then getting up. At first he seemed to come near me, then he stopped for a minute and left, going into the kitchen. I didn't care, he could do whatever he wanted, but I was staying right there in the warmth of the welcoming couch. For the first time since the evening before, I was able to truly relax.  
  
He came back a few minutes later and nudged me, "Here, take an aspirin, you ain't looking to great."  
  
I sat up slightly, taking a glass of water from him and chugging the aspirin down. I was actually grateful for it, knowing then maybe my head would stop pounding long enough for me to fall asleep. Darry waited for me to give him back the glass, eyed me a bit weird and left.  
  
I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep, but I did eventually. Darry didn't ask anymore questions, just sat quietly completing his little project. The only problem was that every little sound seemed to wake me up. Well, I guess that wore off too as time went on because I was suddenly being nudged on the shoulder to wake up.  
  
"Hey, Steve." Darry was saying.  
  
I groaned, not feeling great and not wanting to be woken up.  
  
"Steve...lunch is ready. How about you come and eat?"  
  
I opened my eyes, rubbing them and trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You hungry? Lunch is waiting. C'mon" He jerked his head towards the kitchen.  
  
"Uh...alright." I was real dazed. I slowly made my body move till I was sitting up, then standing, wondering how it was that I hadn't hit the floor yet. I took a step and decided I had better go wash my face with some cold water or I really would fall on it.  
  
After washing my face, which was surprisingly unrefreshing, I went into the dining room to find food on the table. I was happy about the food, considering my stomach was completely empty and growling insesintly.  
  
Pony was sitting across the table from where I sat, and then there was Darry right in between us already dishing out food. He handed me a bowl of soup first, and as I dug in gave one to Pony also. I sure was hungry, more so than I had thought. I mean, the main reason I got up in the first place was that I didn't care to contradict Darry at that point, I didn't care that much. But Now I was sure happy I hadn't had the heart, because the more I ate the more I wanted.  
  
I spotted some rolls across the table, "Darry, you hand me a roll?"  
  
Darry picked it up just as Pony was reaching in, but he didn't seem to notice or care, or something, and he brought it over to me. I thanked him, but wished dearly that the kid would shut his mouth. I was assuming by then that he was sick. Not only did he look like shit, he always got whiny when he was sick.  
  
Darry handed him back a roll, "You can wait, Pony. Relax." He didn't seem mad, not even annoyed to tell the truth, but he said it to get Pony to shut up.  
  
Pony sighed heavily and took a roll while glaring needles at Darry. I almost started laughing at his childish attempt that Darry noticed but completely ignored, but decided I didn't want to hear him whine anymore.  
  
"Felling any better, Steve?"  
  
"Huh?" I was in my own little world and only heard him say my name.  
  
"You feeling any better?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. Im fine." I said half convincingly, trying to make it sound like there was never anything wrong, and there wasn't still.  
  
Darry didn't say anything to that, but he didn't believe me. He just went on.  
  
"Well, how was work this morning?"  
  
I swallowed hard. Did he half to bring that up? That wasn't something I wanted to think over then. My head hurt enough without having to think over things. "It was great. I fixed some old guys belts. His model is the fun kind. Good thing I got these muscles."  
  
I tried to put up a front for him. If Darry didn't believe that, he wouldn't believe anything. Then again, he wasn't ever going to bother me about it even though he knew as well as I that I was lying flat out to him. I guess I was doing it more for Pony. He had to be wondering what I was doing at their house during my shift, but it was none of his business. He wasn't finding out squat if I had a choice.  
  
Darry chuckled at me, shook his head and said that that was good or something like that. I wasn't all there and didn't really care to put all my concentration to him. I doubted he said anything important though. Instead I was busy being amused by the look on Pony's face.  
  
He was looking around the table confused like.  
  
"You need something, Pony?" Darry interrupted.  
  
"Where's the mustard?"  
  
"In the kitchen. Where else?" I asked in the most obvious voice.  
  
Pony glared nails at me as I sat in triumph. He always gave me exactly what I wanted.  
  
He slid back his chair and went behind me into the kitchen, finally finding the mustard. He came back but just as he was sitting down I thought of something. The soup was a bit bland, it needed Pepper.  
  
"You guys got Pepper around here?" I half mumbled to Darry.  
  
"Sure. Pony, go get some pepper."  
  
He looked up severely annoyed, "He can get it himself."  
  
Darry exchanged a stern look to Pony's pouty face, "Pony, just go get it, you're already up, just go get it. It ain't gonna kill ya."  
  
Pony stalked off into the kitchen, and came back in in just a second, throwing the glass pepper shaker at my head but missing by a mile. It landed right in my soup, shattering and splashing me. I'll tell you it was scalding hot.  
  
I stood up quick. Too quick for my own good, considering the room was spinning after that, but I didn't care. "You little fuckin' brat! What the hell was that for?" I pulled his arm around as I said it so he couldn't continue to his seat. Little kid grease was pissing me off, he wasn't going to get away with it that day. I didn't need to deal with him to.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he screeched. God that hurt. Really. Then he pushed me, a weak one but enough to flare my temper. He was asking for it, the little...  
  
"I touch who ever I want, but don't you DARE touch me." I warned.  
  
"Yeah, well....I get to touch whoever I want." He got a little up in my face. Then he proceeded to slightly push my arm to prove his bravery. It wasn't working.  
  
"I can touch whoever I want...and I'll punch whoever I want!" Well, he had asked for it.  
  
I swung my arm back as Pony gave me a look that said, no-you-wouldn't- Darry's-here. But I was fully planning on it. And the follow through went much better than I originally thought it might with my balance and aim being off.  
  
Pony hit the table, and that's when I heard Darry start yelling. I wouldn't have cared, and I didn't, aside from the fact that it felt like it ripped my skull apart. Due to that I lost my concentration long enough for Pony to get up and charge into me.  
  
I started laughing even as I lost my balance and fell to the floor behind me. A grease kid trying to prove himself against me? You gotta admit it was funny.  
  
I got in a few more hits and had fun dodging Pony till Darry came over and picked the kid up from me. The weakling was still trying to punch me as Darry shoved him out of the room. I sat there on the floor, willing my dizziness to go away before I got up. I let my head rest on the floor and closed my eyes.  
  
Soon Darry was back in the kitchen with a rag, "You need a hand getting up?" he asked in a joking manor.  
  
I held out my hand, hoping I didn't pass out when I stood. My head hurt pretty bad right then.  
  
He helped me up and I sat down in the nearest chair, rubbing my temples a bit.  
  
Darry sighed and started cleaning up around the dining room, "You really don't feel to hot today, huh?"  
  
"No. Why?" I snapped at him a little more than I intended.  
  
"Ya know...you didn't have to do that. I mean, you snapped a bit fast. He's thirteen, he's a kid, cut him a little slack, huh?"  
  
I nodded a bit. No really caring. I didn't need Darry lecturing me right then. I just felt like shit, and the last day and a half had been enough for me.  
  
"Well...oh well. I don't want to se it again though."  
  
He stopped cleaning then and looked up at me, "You want more soup?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nah, I'll just puke it up now."  
  
"Uh-huh...how about you go lay down on my bed before you pass out in here."  
  
I slowly got up and did as he asked. I wasn't going to turn down a bed.  
  



	4. Slick One

yo Yo YO! How's it a goin people? Well, heres the next chapter. Okay, just one thing, there IS a reason to putting in the events of this chapter, and some of them are just there for fun, but some of them lead to later events. I know where its going, so just sit back and relax and wait to find out why the hell I put this "pointless" chapter up. Okay? Sounds good to me. Thanks  
  
Review Responses:  
  
steves-girl: Thanks a ton! Im soo happy you like it. I hope I have updated at a fair speed here, I don't even remember. LOL. Anyway...I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Stephanie: No problem! I love to write this story, it's my favorite right now. Hope I updated quick enough. Have fun! Thanks!  
  
Tensleep: LOL. It was a great chapter, huh? LOL. Thanks to both of y'all. Yeah, I was waiting for someone to catch onto the concussion thing. Steve got it good, hence the headaches, slight confussion, felling like crap overall, nausea, all of it. LOL. Thanks for noticing! I thought Darry was the best in those chapters, but most people didn't think so. But thanks for your support on that. I agree with you, that's the way to be. Well, thanks for all you do Tens! You rock! HAHA, Jhon, I thought of you when I was writing that fight scene between Pony and Steve, I KNEW you would love it. So here's, another chapter. No Pony either. Oh, and Jhon, the name Lenny is just...ugly (for lack of a better word that I can think of right now). Im sorry, but I can't stand it. LOL. Although, it's better than Iggy. I refuse to have a nephew by the name of Iggy, got it? LOL. See ya!  
  
Hairibo: I CAN spell you name! I just choose not to...LOL. Jk. I just did a typo, like I do ALL the time, especially with YOUR name. You know, I really do it on purpose. LOL. wink, wink. Thanks! I hoe you get to read this soon. I never got you to help me at the end, when I needed it, so you better approve, got it? LOL. Have fun!  
  
Erunyauve: I'm so glad you caught on to that! I've always seen it that way. Everything Steve does, the way he acts towards anyone and everyone, the way he seems to hate life and everything about it at times, that all corresponds to his home life in my head. I'm so happy I could convey that to you. Keep reading! Thanks a ton.  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: thanks for the short review anyway! I love ANY review. Well, you know, Steve had to snap sometime. LOL. Well, I hope your history project went well! Read on!  
  
BLoNdEaThEaRt: Well, SF is updated, so you had that before this one. LOL. Sorry, we are working hard on it all. Thanks so much for your comments! I really appreciate that you feel this is well written. Steve is my favorite new character, mostly because he finally makes sense to me, as weird as that sounds. I am really honored to be on your favs list! Thanks again! Keep reading.  
  
Chapter Dedication: This chapter goes out to someone none of you have met, in fact I haven't even met him. But he is a certain uncle in California that had one hell of a wedding party. It came with belly dancers, snakes, and cross dressers to top it off. No kidding. So, my thanks to him for inspiring me further for this chapter. Wondering what that means? Read on and see. HAHA.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few days later things were going a bit better, I guess you could say. At least my concussion was gone, and I had been able to sneak into the house without my father's knowledge once, the other night having stayed at the Curtis home. Now it was a matter of when my father would catch on, or when I finally got sick of being a wuss and went in the front door despite the fact I would probably get it.  
  
I hadn't seen Evie at all since our fight, she avoided me at all costs. Then again, I hadn't gone looking for her as of yet. The last few days had consisted mostly of work and nights out on the ribbon with Soda. He made it a point to not bring up girls, not even Sandy. He seemed to know that I was still hurting. Most of it was that I had no idea where Evie had gotten that idea, and I had blown up at her. I hoped that it was because of the day, the way I felt, but deep down I knew I would have done that anyway. I really was brutal, and it was no longer a mystery to me or anyone else, in fact I was the last to find out apperently.  
  
It was late afternoon by the time Soda came by the DX. He had the day off, his weekly treat, he called it. I didn't mind, I just worked on cars all day, which now days seemed to be the only thing that I liked to do. Even the ribbon had lost its charm, Soda was fun and all, but the charm was gone.  
  
The day had been busy, a lot of broken down cars with old ladies and nice young men pushing them coming in. It wasn't the thing you saw everyday, but once in a while, the lucky old lady got stuck on the wrong side of the tracks, and we were closest. If I couldn't fix it, I called a tow truck, but I could at least check it out first, which I always did. Today was unusual, many such things coming in, and I wondered if Two-Bit was pulling pranks again. Either way, I liked the work, then I couldn't think on other things.  
  
As Soda came striding over to me through the line of pumps at the DX, I was bidding farewell to yet another terrified old lady who thought I would steal from her, or try to kill her for her money. I chuckled as she left and Soda whistled at me as if to say, nice-catch-Steve-!. Good thing he wasn't serious, or I would have knocked his block off.  
  
My shift would end in twenty minutes, not that I really cared. I knew the day would be like very other day, go hang, go home hoping I didn't get in too much trouble, and wait for the morning to come, knowing there would be no sleep in store for me. But all the same, I was getting sick of the scared old fogies around the station and the constant flow of flirting girls who came looking for Soda, found me and decided to settle. Soda sure was a life saver right then.  
  
"What'cha doin', bum?" he called, smiling a quick and charming grin to the girls. They all knew he was taken, but somehow the grin in and of itself was worth all the trouble of hanging around all the time, every day. They all giggled in unison, and went back to talking, hoping for another shot I supposed.  
  
"Working, what did'cha think? Sometimes I think you need to get your head checked. Maybe Dar's right." I tried to insult him. He laughed lightly, and punched me on the shoulder. Good old Soda.  
  
"I meant, what're you planning after you get off, o thou slick one." Soda teased.  
  
Right....  
  
"I haven't decided yet." I said semi distracted at seeing the group of girls over at the pump trying whatever they could to get Soda's and my attention. I started chuckling, and motioned towards them, "Soda, they really are trying hard. Get a load of this."  
  
Soda turned to see the girls looking at him and twirling their gum or hair, having hiked up their skirts more than a few inches and even put on more makeup in the amount of time he wasn't looking. He looked away almost disgusted, as I continued laughing at their futile attempts.  
  
"Next thing you know, they will be tearing off their shirts for you too, Sodapop." I teased.  
  
"Yeah, well it aint like I can look. Sandy would kill me!" he said seriously, but with a small grin.  
  
"Maybe they're new in town. Just ignore them, they'll get sick of it. But they've been waiting all day for you to come."  
  
We both got a kick out of that and started laughing together as we walked into the station to get a Pepsi. It sure was hot out for May, hotter than usual that is.  
  
We spent the rest of my time at the DX caring for customers and trying to keep the girls at bay. They sure wanted us, at least Soda, and a few seemed out for me. They were cute too, but I didn't know what would happen with Evie yet, so I let it be and kept the flirting to a minimum.  
  
When we finally walked away twenty long minutes later, the girls were disappointed at the next guy on shift and left in the other direction after seeing Dally and Two-bit meet up with us. I had no idea what we were doing, but by the way everyone was acting, it was all set out to be a great night.  
  
We grazed down the ribbon, looking for any action that might be around and finding none. Then we worked our way to the rougher area of town, all the hoods hung around there in their spare time; there were a ton of bars and tattoo shops, clubs and pool halls. So that was the place to have fun if the ribbon was boring as hell like it was that night. We didn't go around there much, it being an almost dangerous place with rival gangs and such, if you went there you were looking for a fight, but it was all in the mood. No one seemed to be against it.  
  
We wondered slowly over to the other side of the river, stopping to talk to people and trying to avoid any groups of known socs. We met a lot of people along the way, some of the brumley boys, a few hoods Dally knew from who knew where, and; loe and behold, even Evie's new boyfriend whom she must have desperately sought after for a few hours before flinging herself on him to make me jealous.  
  
He saw me and came towards me in what he thought was a tough manner. At the time I had no idea who he was, but he made it mighty clear right off. He took a look at me, up and down, then at my company, sizing us up I guessed.  
  
"Looking for a gal?" he asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dal asked from behind me in return. I guess he thought maybe this kid was talking to him. He always had strangers on him, because everyone knew Dal, but he didn't know them back.  
  
He didn't react to Dally, but looked at me and pushed me back a few inches. I didn't do much but wonder what the hell he thought he was doing. I didn't want a fight right then, so I kept my cool as best I could.  
  
"Evie's mine, got it, scum bag?"  
  
"What the hell?" I asked him, not moving.  
  
"Don't even try to get her back, she's mine. Unless you want your gang to find you dead on the side of the street. Get it?"  
  
I shook my head, laughing menacingly. I didn't give a damn about Evie anymore, she was obviously over me or trying to get me back, both of which would make my life extremely easy. I wouldn't go back to her unless she came to me. That just wasn't my style, and she knew it better than me.  
  
"Scram, you fucking idiot!" Dally screamed. I guessed he was fed up, "You see him going after her? God...just leave." He came up from behind me and motioned to the kid. He was pretty disgusted at the whole situation, I didn't know why, but it was Dal, you never know what he's thinking when.  
  
The kid turned around and walked off, giving me one last warning look. I stood there a few seconds and then turned. We went on, I didn't care, and no one else seemed to either.  
  
It wasn't long before we got to the really scummy side of town. I actually didn't mind it there, it was always a fun place to be, but I would never stay there for long.  
  
About fifteen minutes later we strolled into a little tattoo parlor. I guessed then that this was the big plan. We always all went together to get tattoos, that way everyone could play tough and it was a competition in a way. It made it fun to feel the pain, to show off what guts you really got.  
  
Soda stepped over the tiny worn out counter and started looking over the selection they had when a huge women came out of a curtain to the left of it. She she was smoking, her skin was old nad dark and wrinkly, and her triple D sized breasts were nearly pooping out of the old, stretched, leather jacket she wore. It was disgusting, but you normally go that or an old dude with a long beard and a body suit of tattoo armor that he, very unbelievably, tries and succeeds in showing off to his customers. So I stayed, preferring cleavage over an old man.  
  
"Can I help you boys?" Just from her voice, you had to know the lady smoked at least a pack a day if not two or three. It was gruff, and deep, and had that wheeze to it. I would hate to hear her laugh.  
  
Soda looked up, grinning his wild grin. He always got that way when he was overly excited about something or looking for trouble, or after he just won a poker game or something like that. I knew that then he was excited and pleased to be there.  
  
"That depends. We want tattoos....big ones."  
  
The lady started laughing. Did she have to laugh? It really was ugly...really. I spoke up from there, hoping it would stop her from laughing and get things back to business.  
  
"You going to give us tattoos or not, Lady?" I stepped forward and put a little impatient edge in my voice. I wasn't going to listen or look at her any longer than I had to.  
  
She stopped laughing then, turning to me. Thank god!  
  
"Who's first? Pick and Choose, tell me where, hand the dough, and I'll do it."  
  
Well, she was to the point. That was my kind of dealing right there.  
  
I looked over to Soda, "Well? Aint you goin first?" I cocked a brow at him.  
  
"Hell yeah!" His grin expanded and stuck his hand in his pocket to get out the money.  
  
It was a few hours later before we made it out of the tattoo shop, all of us striding triumphantly along with new badges of toughness engraved permanently in our skin. Dally had won the competition, as always, but the rest of us were tied close behind.  
  
I got the largest tattoo of them all, aside from Dally, who never counts on my world's best tattoos and persons with tattoos scale. Surprisingly enough I learned something new from it though: it attracts a very interesting crowd, to say the very least. As I sat clenching my teeth in the competition of lets not show our pain, a lovely, meaning not so lovely, lady came up behind me and started chatting a little too friendly with my tattoo artist.  
  
I looked back up to the lady. She was tall and too skinny, had too much make up on for anyone's own good, she had straggly brown hair done in a 'sexy' due, too much muscle for any good looking women, a strong jaw line, and dark leathery skin coupled with plenty of wrinkles from smoking at least a pack a day by the looks of it. Did I mention the clothes she was wearing; a dress that showed off her shoulders, bright red, heels, a necklace, and earrings. It was really ugly on her, on anyone in my opinion, but especially her.  
  
She really grossed me out, so I looked the other way, flexing my arms to the pain on my back from the needle hitting the same spot too many times. I was disgusted and wanted to get out by then, but at least I was one of the last to go. I looked up to Soda, he had just finished his assessment of the ugly lady as well. He had the most revolted look on his face, one that I hadn't seen in a long time. Dally let out a chuckle, and Two-Bit looked away, holding his tongue.  
  
When Soda looked at me, he started laughing, and I did in turn. At that I got a smack on the shoulder by the tattoo artist, apparently I was moving too much. I scrowled, but stopped my chuckling. It sure was funny though. I suspected the lady to be a cross dresser, a drag queen.  
  
By the time my tattoo was finished, which was about fifteen minutes later, the drag queen had decided to hit on me. At first I laughed, thinking it was a joke, but that when it was only talk. When it turned into a full on physical contact game, I luckily was in a position to get up and leave, swearing at "her" all the way out. Soda and Two-bit found it mightily entertaining, snickering out loud but keeping it down for the looks I was shooting them. They knew better than to push it when my temper was already flared.  
  
Dally followed me outside, lighting up a cigarette. He found it funny to, but he wasn't laughing, just had a satisfied look on his face. He said it wasn't unusual for that to happen in these parts. Yeah, since I didn't already know that, now. I had to laugh about it later, but at the time it was sure humiliating, having a man hit on you. He was practically laying on me, and the artist didn't even care, she seemed too used to seeing it.  
  
Dally and I stood outside the shop for about five more minutes, before the other came out. Two-bit had decided he couldn't outsmart the artist and give her a good run for his money.  
  
That's how Two-bit got his tattoos. He would go in, show them a wad of cash that was either fake or borrowed or stolen or whatever, tell them he wouldn't hand over the money until they were done and the job was the best he had seen, and then when it was finished he would either say it wasn't good enough and pay them less than half of what they asked for (assuming they really DID do a good job in his opinion) and then take off. The other ones he would just start cussing them out and take a dart at it, meaning he gave them a run for HIS money. That's how he put it at least. Of course, you had to go tot the right people to get away with that. They had to be doped up or cool or rough or old or something. Basically, Two-bit had his rating system that no one understood, but he never got caught in the end, at least for that, so we let him be.  
  
We left joking about each other, the pain, the tattoos, the drag queen, and the artist. It sure was a wild time. The tattoo was worth it for me though, it was real tuff looking, just what I needed. We made it to the main strip of barsto hunt out some action. It was going to be a great, long, fun, party filled night; I knew just from the feel in the air there. I was hyped, and so was everyone else. 


	5. In the Fast Lane

A/N: Hey people! I'm back...finally. Okay I know its been forever, and I'm not even going to do the "I'll try to do better thing" to you again...obviously its not working for me...so yeah. My excuse this time is that I went on vacation for two weeks, had a bad week when I got back and then wrote a 9-page chapter for you guys. I want you to know this in one of the hardest things I have ever written, which should also account for how long it took...if you don't believe me after reading it, go and ask Tensleep or Keira. They can tell you all about my endeavors on this one.  
  
Also...a few other very important things that need to be mentioned...in this chapter Soda gets drunk. I know it's not him to get drunk...but this is one very rare time when he does. Its hard not to when you are out parting with friends and two drinks can get you down. Once he's having fun he keeps drinking because that's what you do when you are drunk...sometimes. In any case, there was no way around it, so I'm sorry if it offends anyone.  
  
I think that's it...except that since I kind of wrote this on the fly, there are things that are probably inaccurate. I did a little research, asked a few people about it, got some opinions. But I figured you would want an update, so I think it's fairly accurate; I'm not saying it is, however.  
  
Now...the dedication of this chapter:  
See, this is a hard one. Soo many people helped me on this one, and they know who they are. A special thanks to Tens and Kiks who put up with me through this and helped me out on it. A thanks to my father who told me all about Ed Powers Rd. (Yes, it is a real street that they would go over to to drag race on because it was out of town and a nice straight.) and drag racing and all that fun jazz (and he would know). He inspired me. Also a hand goes out to Steve who helped me out not only on the story itself, but also to de-stress me after writing segments of it so I could go on. Yes, it was that hard to write, so you better thanks him for that one. I think that's it...long huh? Well, a lot went into this chapter, so a lot came out. A lot of people got involved too.  
  
WARNING: THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! IT ISNT PRETTY...IF THAT WILL OFFEND YOU, DON NOT READ ON. I have warned you all.  
  
Chapter 5 Steve's POV  
  
We found the best bar with an open pool table and had Two-Bit order a round of beers seeing as he was the only one who legally could. Then we started placing more bets on each other. Whoever lost the round had to pay for the drinks, luckily we had to be in teams for this, so no one person had to pay up. Luckily for me, we beat out Two-bit and Dally clean on the game. Okay, okay...more like just barely. Two-Bit is too much of a goof off to help Dally enough to beat us.  
  
After a few more rounds of pool and finishing off our beers, we al left to go cruise the streets. I was right in saying it was going to be great. It was wild that night, the atmosphere was just great. Sometimes it wasn't that good, but a full moon made a big difference to some people. Before long we were chatting with a few buds from school and showing off our new tattoos. The guys weren't exactly our friends, but things change in this part of town. Everyone became friends if you were there, no soc's hung out there, and everyone there had something in common. It all worked out one way or the other.  
  
Coincidentally, that's about the time that Tim Shepard showed up. He was soused already, the moon barely showing, but then again, so were we. We got to talking with him, I mean, none of us minded and Dal sure had fun with Tim.  
  
"What's goin on tonight?" I asked Tim in a split second of silence. He always knew where all the action was, so if you wanted action, you asked Tim about it.  
  
"Over at Powers road there's a drag race later tonight. Its supposed to be big, a run for money. Over at Bratton way some kids started vandalizing and slashing tires for the soc's, no fuzz in that area. Then there's the usual. Get drunk and party...you guys seen Curly? He went off with some pretty ass, haven't seen him since. Hope he's robbing a liquor store for us!" Tim laughed crazily, joyed at just the thought of his brother doing such a thing.  
  
I tuned out the rest of the conversation, figuring I had already heard it or didn't want to. I could care less what Tim thought about this or that or what trouble his best gang scum had gotten into the week before to land him in the cooler. It wasn't worth my time, and apparently Soda didn't think so either. We looked at each other, realized neither of us was interested past the drag race, and instinctively left the circle at the same time and headed in the same direction.  
  
When we were about ten feet away we both stopped and looked around. Soda glanced at me lighting up and took a swig of his nearly empty beer. Neither of us liked to drink a lot, we had more fun when we knew what was going on, but every once in a while it was refreshing. Not to mention that we could both hold our alcohol just fine, it took a lot to get us down.  
  
"So, you up for the drag race tonight?" he asked casually, "Sounds fun to me. Bet Pete will be there too, maybe this time we can beat his sorry ass; I heard he demolished his beater car, we have a chance if it's true."  
  
Pete was a guy that worked at the DX with us for the first few months we were there. He was a cool guy, to big for his shirt, but cool. It didn't surprise anyone when he got a job at the big shots garage on our side of the tracks. Since then he had been too big for the likes of us, or so he thought. Really, his job wasn't much better than ours, and sure as hell not as easy going. We saw him every once in a while out on the streets, and in Two-Bits junker, we never could beat him in a race. He liked more than anything to rub it in our face, but we took all the chances we could get to try and win him just once; obviously it had never happened.  
  
"Hah." I grunted, "I'm sure if he ran that one off the road he has a bigger better smoker to show it up. Always does" I paused and thought for a minute. As much as I didn't care to race Pete that night, it sounded fun. I needed action and speed, lights and the squealing of out of control tires. "But I'm game. I need action, man."  
  
By that time, Dally and Two-Bit were done talking to Tim and came over to hear just my last phrase.  
  
"What are you game for? I want some action!" Two-Bit asked a bit too excited, or drunk, most likely both.  
  
"We're going out to Powers tonight. Got a rep to prove!" Soda spat excitedly. He sure was verging on drunk that night. We all were. I don't know what brought it on, why we all wanted it that night, but it just seemed fit. We were due for a little partying, I guess. It had been a rough few days, days that felt like nothing less than months.  
  
Dally looked a bit annoyed at that. I thought he would be happy to go out racing, he usually loved it.  
  
"Right, and who's car you taking? We walked, you drunken hobos." He pointed out the one thing none of us had wanted to think about yet. That was a first, for Dally to point out something logical.  
  
I knew right off that we couldn't take the Curtis' truck, Darry never allowed that, at least when he was home to stop it. He was home that night, so that option was out.  
  
"Well, we cant take mine, its in the shop" Otherwise known as Two-Bits lawn. He never took his car into the shop when it broke down, he just waited for it to fix itself, meaning that Soda and I had to fix it for him, the bum.  
  
I sighed, maybe the drag racing wouldn't happen that night.  
  
Soda and everyone else all looked to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about your car?" Soda asked, we usually took mine to drag races, it was the best for it anyway, not to mention that between Soda and me it was the only one we could use without getting skinned. The problem was that the carburetor had bee acting up, so I had it in shambles. There was no way that baby was going anyway tonight.  
  
"I'm fixing the carburetor, remember? It's in pieces still, that baby ain't going to make it out of the fucking driveway, let alone win a race for us."  
  
"Damn, I guess that's out then." Two-Bit was disappointed. I was too, and I could see that soda sure was, but there wasn't nothing we could do about it.  
  
But then an idea hit me upside the head. I did have a car, my dads. It wasn't too fast, but we could make it run good with a few special touches and an experienced driver. I wanted to drag race, my dad would be home drunk by now so he wouldn't be using it and I could hot wire it for the night and fix it when we were through. It was perfect. I was looking for trouble, just a little, no harm done, fun trouble...and here it was. Right in my face.  
  
"Hey guys. Lets go on over to my place and take my dads car. It's easy to hot wire and with a few tricks we can have the baby spiting fire up Pete's ass tonight." I said, suddenly excited.  
  
Soda looked at me, seemingly a bit worried, "Are you crazy, Steve? Your dads gonna kill ya!"  
  
I grinned wildly, "He ain't gonna find out and if he did it wouldn't matter much anyhow. He beats me anyway, so I might as well get beat for doing something, not nothing. C'mon, he ain't gonna find out if you all keep your fucking mouths shut! Got it?"  
  
I knew then that Dally and Two-Bit were instantly game, Soda considered it for a few minutes, but seemed to finally agree with my point of view and grinned. We were all wild drunk, and it was great...at the time.  
  
By the time we got over to Powers Street, the night was heating up. There were about seven cars there already and races were running. Everyone seemed drunk, but races had a way of doing that to people. I was excited for the action and we pulled up to the line of cars that extended two back on each side of the road, seeing as it was only a two lane. We were third in line and could hardly wait for our turn to smoke the crowd.  
  
We all knew we had to prove ourselves in at least two races before we could challenge Pete. It was an unspoken rule on the road. Everyone, even Pete had to prove themselves before they could challenge a winner, until then you were just another car pulling up to the line with some Joe next to you.  
  
The first run went well, I was just getting the feel for the car, but the dude next to us had no idea how to race. He was young from what I saw, and obviously a newbie at this if not a first timer. I laughed all the way through the run and took another swig of beer at the victory line. It was odd, I wanted to drink more, and it was good then. I normally hated it, but the more I drank the more I wanted.  
  
The second race went great to. It was even better, really. It was a fair win, square as it gets. The guy was another Joe like us, and he knew how to handle his car just fine, but luckily for me, I was better with mine. We crossed the line a foot ahead of him, just barely winning, but the win felt even better. It was great. I felt free for the first time in days. I never knew it to be so sweet before in my life.  
  
We whooped and hollered our victory and did the circle around for the next race. I wanted to race Pete then, fresh out of a victory, so I declared my request and got it ten minutes later.  
  
Of course we were all hyped as we sat on the start line, marked by a few burning weeds in the dark and a small chalk mark you could hardly see; they had to re-establish the line before each run, but at least you could see it. We wanted to beat Pete and being drunk, we thought we could.  
  
"Drive like a maniac and freak him out!" Two-Bit told me in slurred words, "Some guy told me that he was afraid of getting in a accident, so you could freak him out."  
  
I grinned, it wasn't like I wasn't already planning that. You had to drive like a maniac to get anything done out here, and I planned to do just that.  
  
"That ain't gonna get him," Dally shot back, "He's better than that. Just drive damn fast, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I ain't stupid." I retorted. The longer we had to wait the more insane I was going to go with these two in the car. But I was having fun and felt hyped anyway.  
  
The kid at the line put out his hand to signal the rev up phase as I called it. Part of the race was to see who had the loudest engine, it didn't mean anything, but it was the best sound in the world and added to the excitement.  
  
The kid threw his arm up and we were off, zero to sixty in fifteen seconds or under. It was great. As much as I had hated that car in the past, I loved it right then.  
  
We got up to about eighty miles per hour and we were rockin, I couldn't get it to go much faster, but I was pushing it harder and harder. All of the sudden Pete swerved in our direction, Dally started screaming at me and I swerved hard in the opposite direction, all at the exact same moment. I avoided a collision with Pete, thank goodness, but I didn't avoid the accident all together.  
  
I felt the back end of the car come around as the car spun, and suddenly it hit. We were propelled up fast, then slammed to the ground hard. The window next to me shattered as metal bent loudly, then we were off again, flying. It was amazing, the way things looked. Glass shattering, Dally's face with an excited and tough expression, the stars swirling through my view, more glass. The noise was tremendous, crunching metal, glass hitting and breaking, people screaming. I had never seen anything so cool, or heard anything so loud. I loved it, but part of me was saying it want right. This wasn't normal, and it shouldn't be happening.  
  
Then it went almost silent as the world turned and turned. I knew it should be loud, but it wasn't, it was almost peaceful, the way things turned and went in ad out of my blurry vision. Then it stopped, and no one moved.  
  
I was grateful by then that Soda had insisted on us wearing seatbelts. Most cars didn't have them, and it wasn't tough to wear them, so we all hated them, but soda wouldn't let it go. I remembered refuting him, telling him it was stupid, but he begged, said he would leave and walk home if we didn't. We all knew why, so we did it. Drunk or not, that was a place you didn't go with Sodapop Curtis.  
  
I sat there for ten seconds not being able to breathe. I no doubt had knocked the wind out of myself against the steering wheel, which I still found myself leaning on. I hear rustling, Two-Bit was groaning, Dally was cussing under his breath, but I hadn't heard a sound from Soda yet.  
  
Finally I could gasp, it felt good at first, but then the pain hit. It hurt to breathe and my chest was tight. I pushed back for the steering column, feeling a little relieved but not much. I was going to have a huge bruise from that, I was sure.  
  
I groaned then, not only from pain, but also from an overwhelming thought; this was my dad's car; he was going to kill me. He might be lazy, but he liked his cars nice, we might not be that great off, but he had nice cars, no matter what.  
  
Finally Soda spoke up and broke me out of my thoughts. He was crying then, a drunken cry that only a drunk shook up kid could pull off. He started yelling out, to me to Two-bit and Dally, he was freaking out.  
  
"Steve? Dally? Oh my god...Two-Bit...You guys okay? Oh god..." he sobbed shortly, "Answer me!" he wasn't giving us much time to answer.  
  
I wheezed deeply and turned a little, because he was in the back, to look at him. Slowly he was sitting up more and looking around, panicked. I couldn't see Two-Bit, but I could hear him, he was right behind me, and dally was next to me. From where I was sitting I could everyone but Two-Bit and they seemed fine through my now slightly blurry vision.  
  
"Relax, Sodapop. We're all fine, calm down." Dally grunted a bit impatiently to Soda. He hadn't moved, but he didn't seem to be hurt to bad.  
  
"Soda? You all right? Two-Bit all right?" I asked then. I didn't mean to be abrupt, but it was the only thing that made any sense to do at the time.  
  
"Oh god...you sure? Oh god...God, Two-Bit? Are you okay?" he choked out, nervous as all hell. Two-Bit only groaned, a bit louder than before, but not by much.  
  
I saw Soda lean over to Two-Bit out of the corner of my eye, then Dally commented, "He's bleeding like a stuck pig from his head. Probably hit it pretty hard."  
  
"God..." I groaned to myself out loud. I was so in trouble for this one. Yeah, I was in for it.  
  
I could hear people moving in closer to the car by then. A lot of them were saying ooh and aw and oh man that sucks. I knew the car had to look real bad then, I knew before, but now I really knew.  
  
Dally started moving around then. He undid his seatbelt and turned to get a better look at Two-Bit. He sighed and got out of the car slowly, biting his lip and groaning. I didn't even want to try to move, but I knew that Dally was coming around to this side to get Two-Bit out, so I made my way out too. I didn't get to standing up before I was back on the ground however. The world just spun when I tried to stand...it wasn't worth it.  
  
By that time, Dally was over to my side of the car and saw me fall. He came over to help me getup. Without thinking I took his hand; before I got an inch off the ground, however, he was winching and cussing, and letting me fall back on the ground.  
  
I grunted, there wasn't any outside damage to Dally, but he sure was in pain, that was unmistakable by his face. Luckily, he didn't like to let the pain get to him, ever. Just then Tim came over, pushing Dal out of the way and pull me up. He helped me out of the way, so I was out of the ditch my side of the car had ended up in and about ten feet away.  
  
I was grateful for his assistance, but I sure felt useless. I knew I was drunk, I could hold a lot of beer, but not that much apparently. Dally was holding it good, not great, but he was better than the rest of us. Soda was as drunk as I had ever seen him, and Two-Bit was as wild as ever too. He had been drunk when we started, but he really was now.  
  
Pretty soon Two-Bit was out of the car, some people having helped him, and Soda too. Soda was sitting next to me in the field, as shook up as before. He was still crying, even though we were all fine. Dally sat on the other side of me commenting on how crazy that ride was and how beat up the car was. I wanted to slug him, but I couldn't. Two-Bit lying next to Dally, still groaning out of pain, and holding someone's worthless, dirty t-shirt to his head to get the bleeding to stop.  
  
A few minutes later we got a ride home from Tim. He took everyone where they wanted to go to. He knew we were all too drunk to walk, and we had been in an accident, so he played nice for once. He even walked everyone to the door, just so they made it. I'm sure he had plenty of fun with Mrs. Mathews, and Darry. Tim handled it just fine; he didn't ever gripe...that I remember.  
  
I only let Tim take me to the doorstep despite the fact that I couldn't hardly stand upright any longer. My dad was home; I could hear him yelling about me being gone to my mother already. I was in for it.  
  
Tim had left me there on the porch and drove off, luckily before my dad came out.  
  
"Where the hell's my car?" he screamed. He was going to wake up the neighbors at this rate, I thought. Great, just what I need, fuzz over here tonight too. I could go to reform for taking my dads car.  
  
I knew lying to him wouldn't do me any good, he knew I had taken it; I was the only one who would anyway. I figured the quicker I told him, the better off I would be. So I spilt it.  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Where is it? Are you drunk?"  
  
"I took it racing." I walked into the house past him, trying to look less drunk than I was. I didn't take the energy to answer his stupid question. He was drunk too, so why did I care what he thought about it?  
  
"What did you do to I, damn it! I want to know! There better not be a scratch on that beauty!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, I rolled that beauty of yours! Its ready for the junk yard now!" I broke out. He made me mad; the only thing he cared about was his car, his things. He could give a shit if I was dead in the hospital right now.  
  
My mom broke in before my dad could start up again, he still interrupted her, but I ignored it for a minute.  
  
"Oh, honey! You were in an accident? Are you okay?" she crooned worried like. She really was, I knew that. My mom wasn't the best, but she was my mother.  
  
"Ma, I'm fine. Really." I said tiredly. I was so ready to hit my bed and just go to sleep. I knew it wasn't going to happen before a beating.  
  
My dad was cussing me out like I had never heard before, which is saying a lot. He kept going on about how it was his nice car and I had ruined it, and I was going to pay for it, and all this shit. It got to a point where I just lost track of where he was and what he was saying, that was about thirty seconds into it of course.  
  
"Are you listening to me? Huh? You had better be, scum! You crashed my damn car! Fuck you! Why did you think I never let you drive it? Huh? I knew you would crash it, little piece of shit, no good --" He would have gone of swearing, but I cut him off before he could, heat rising to my head and my temper flaring. I, for the first time ever, had the guts to stand up to him.  
  
"You would have crashed it yourself! I can't believe you didn't already, the way you drink." I said with all the contempt I could muster, the way I was feeling, "You would kill yourself and someone else too, damn it. Don't talk --"  
  
A quick fist in the stomach cut me off. I doubled over, trying my hardest to not gasp visibly or loudly. It hurt like crazy. One thing I had come to learn was that my dad sure could pack a good punch, which was always bad for me.  
  
He didn't stop there either. Not seconds after the first hit, there was another fist hitting my face with such force that it threw me to the floor. I could hear something in there break, and I sure felt it. I refused to show my pain, but it was there. Then it hit me that I was bleeding everywhere. The blood was blinding me. Luckily, it made it easier to not cower.  
  
Then he left the house for a minute, still yelling. I knew what was coming, and I braced myself for it, I wasn't leaving that house until he was done with me, and it wasn't going to be for a while.  
  
He came back, yelling louder and sporting a nice weathered but strong, pine two by four; and he made sure to tell me so. I knew it was going to be bad, but a two by four?  
  
I could hear my mom in the background screaming and begging him to stop there, while my drunken father hollered louder at me and now to her too. I anticipated the blow that was sure to come soon, tightening all my muscles in preparation. The problem was that it wasn't coming. I couldn't look up to see what he was doing, that would show fear, so I sat there waiting. The longer I waited, the worse it got.  
  
After, I don't know how long, I started to relax more and more, not being able to hold my muscles like that. Then it hit. That must've been what he was waiting for, because he took the opportunity, smacking right below my shoulder blades. I fell to my knees still hunching over. It smarted and burned, then it exploded. Sharp shooting pain filled what seemed like my whole body; my arms, back, chest, neck, head. It took all I had to not gasp for air or scream in agony, it hurt that badly.  
  
The agony hadn't dissipated at all before another hit sent me sprawling to the floor. This one was on my lower back, I thought. It was hard to tell, all I knew was that the pain was more intense and my back was on fire. I didn't feel the pain for long, however.  
  
My forehead smacked hard on the edge of the coffee table, and sparks started flying in my vision. I was vaguely aware of falling to the floor as my body smarted and my head screamed. I could still hear my drunk of a father yelling and setting up for another hit, but I was out before I knew it.  
  
At least the pain was gone, was my last thought before I lost touch with all reality.  
  
Well, that's it! I hope that everything made sense and that you all enjoyed this long chapter! See ya all later.  
  
Now to Review responses which I decided to do at the end this one time:  
  
His Royal Highness: Wow....i told it like it is? Sweeet....its kinda funny but I guess I got the vibe from you, stud. LOL. I mean, I aint never had a tat. I want one, but that's another topic. Anyway, you will be happy to find that Ponybrat as you call him wasn't even mentioned in the chapter. Be happy! See ya around....oh and be happy...Im out of my pissy mood, so you have to be too. Got it? See ya!  
  
Erunyauve: Wow...I hate it when ffn munches reviews....that happens to me all the time. Anyway...Im happy that you agree and enjoyed the chapter. I think that the turn of events here might have surprised you, eh? LOL. Hope so. See ya round!  
  
TeacherTam: Oh...did ya like? Did ya like? I sure hope so. I had to add my little twist of events. So I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Keira -- the right way to spell my name: HAHA. Well, thanks for remembering to review. LOL. I still hate those names of Jhons...but yeah. At least that is settled...it really has been a long time since I updated. LOL. Well, did you know what was going to happen? I don't remember. Hope you liked...wait, I know you do! Talk to ya laters! 


	6. Bloodied and Battered

Sorry for the long wait again, its not as long as others, eh? I have been very busy with judging on the awards site as of late, not to mention finishing up some summer projects before school and getting ready for that between work. But really, my excuse is that I got stuck...and had to get incredibly mad about something else before it would flow for me...I know it sounds weird, but be grateful something worked. Well, here goes. I hope you all like how Darry is, this is the first time I have put in a different POV (I think), and it's a little different than most people see Darry (I think). Deal with it...it came out that way. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Reviews at end....  
  
Here we go!  
  
I have no idea how long I was out. All I knew when I woke up was that I could still hear my father yelling, but he was in another room or outside. I didn't move at first, afraid he would start in on me again if he walked in and I was alive. Not to mention the fact that I didn't think I could move if I tried considering the pain I felt having just laid there for who knew how long. My back was stinging and smarting like none other, the throbbing taking over my whole body. Then there was my head that ached like I ad been run over a truck and then beat, which wasn't far from the truth. I just didn't want to see what it might feel like to move. Not then, at least.  
  
After a minute or so of lying there still, I lifted my head to see if anyone was around. I knew I was taking a chance, but I doubted the old man was in the room. The movement hurt just as much as I thought it might, but I ignored it and kept my vision as straight as possible. Sure enough, no one was around; and I could tell from moving my head that my violent attacker was in fact in the back of the house, not outside.  
  
Taking my opportunity, I struggled to my feet and left the house. I was tentative about it, trying to keep quiet and creep along, but I figured he wouldn't hear anything over his own racket. Lucky for me, he didn't.  
  
I struggled out of my house, gritting my teeth at the pain while I walked. I didn't know how I was going to make it anywhere, and I didn't really know at the time where I was going, but I was at least leaving that damn house.  
  
I was walking a semi-farmiliar path, but again didn't really know what I was doing. Everything went by in a daze and as much as I wanted to go to Soda's, knowing it would be okay, I had no idea if I was on my way there or not. I couldn't figure it out really, and when I tried to concentrate on it, the thought didn't last long.  
  
It was hard to think through the pain and throbbing. I could hardly stand and walk, but I, by some miracle kept my legs under me. The blurry houses around me meant nothing as I couldn't see them and that only helped in the feeling of being completely lost and in extreme pain.  
  
Suddenly I found myself getting weaker by the second. My legs were trying to give out and my head was spinning even more. I knew I couldn't go much longer; I didn't know how long I had even been out there.  
  
I wanted to just be at Soda's then. I wished I was, but I didn't know where I was. That is until I saw the lot. I would know that place anywhere. So, unconsciously I veered across the street and found myself in front of the Curtis home. I was so relieved, just to see the house felt like enough at the time. I had to fight real hard then to not just let go and pass out in the front yard. It would have been nice, but I wanted to be inside.  
  
Somehow I made it up the steps and through the door without even knowing I was doing it. At that point all I knew was what I wanted, a spinning world that wouldn't stop, some distorted thoughts that made no sense, and pain everywhere else. But the door brought a little of tat back into focus. For a second I knew where I was and what I was doing.  
  
I crashed through the door, throwing it open with no other care in the world. It must have been loud, it sure hurt my head and someone moved on the couch by the window; but I didn't care.  
  
That's when my mind went really crazy. I don't think I made it past that point. I leaned on the couch edge right next to the door, wishing someone would just come get me. I couldn't move anymore, wasn't going to try. I just locked my knees so they wouldn't give out, or so I hoped.  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
Just when I thought I might actually get some sleep that night, I heard a loud crash in the front room. Damn drunks; Dally probably broke something. It was great, now I got to go do something else for the bunch. I was happy to help out so they all came here, but I sure needed some sleep. I had work the next day.  
  
I walked out in to the hallway, wearing only my jeans. I didn't care to put my shirt back on, no reason to if it was already off. It was quiet again, so I was sure that Dally had crashed into the table and shattered the top glass part or something. What I saw when I rounded the corner to the front room, however, was entirely different.  
  
The door was wide-open, cool air flowing in the house and Steve was leaning against the couch closest to the door. Dally was still laying there, trying to open his eyes and not quite getting his wish.  
  
Steve looked like a train wreck. He was bleeding fairly well from the head, clutching his side, gasping for air, dirty, and obviously trying to stay upright as he fought to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. The grimace on his face told me he was in pain, and the stance he was in told me he was exhausted. He was shivering also, whether from shock or cold, which didn't make sense, or both I didn't know. What I did know was that he was bad; and that meant bad.  
  
As I was looking over him, I was thinking one thing: I thought that Shepard said it wasn't a bad accident. No one was hurt too bad. If this wasn't bad, I didn't know what was. If Steve was my brother I would take him to a hospital, but knowing him he wouldn't want it, and knowing he wasn't mine to care for, his wishes stood.  
  
Slowly I crept over to him, knowing, recognizing he needed some help, but not wanting to scare him. He was in another demension, his eyes told that much at least, and he could fly off the handle at any movement, I had seen it before.  
  
I reached for his arm when I got about a foot away from him, but thought better of it momentarily. I needed to see if he would react to me, and not just scare him.  
  
"Steve?" I asked quietly, but firmly.  
  
He seemed to know where I was coming from and looked up at my face. When he recognized who I was, all the fear that was evident to me for the first time ever left and was replaced by momentary relief. But then a pleading set in, he needed help, and that was his way of asking He knew he needed help.  
  
For a second I wondered what in the world had happened to get him so bad and have everyone else be just fine, but then was not the time to ask.  
  
I reached out to him and slowly pulled him over to the sofa on the other side of the room. He barely made it there without hitting the floor, but I helped him out and he collapsed onto the cushions as soon as he could.  
  
"Stay here." I told him. Then I jumped up and went to get the first aid kit and things. He needed some pillows and blankets for later and I needed rags to clean him up, so I got all that and piled it next to the sofa. Then I made my way into the kitchen for a bowl of warm water. Steve looked bewildered at it.  
  
"What? Lets get you cleaned up and comfortable, kay?" I asked. He didn't disagree to it apparently, so I started in on him, cleaning the blood off then disinfecting and bandaging.  
  
I decided that was a good time to start questioning things, as he was clam, not out cold yet and being taken care of.  
  
"Shepard told me the accident wasn't bad. Said no one was hurt." I said, hoping to get a reaction out of Steve while I tried to get his head to stop its bleeding.  
  
"Wha?" He asked, dazed like I had woken him from a sleep or a far off dream.  
  
"The accident tonight? Shepard said it wasn't all that bad. What happened to you?"  
  
"We were in my Dads car." He looked blankly at Dally for a second.  
  
At first I was completely lost as to what he was trying to say. He obviously had a nasty concussion; that much was unmistakable. But he was trying to say something. Then before I got the chance to ask, thankfully, it hit me. His dad...if they crashed his car and Steve went home, it would not be pretty. And that's exactly what happened.  
  
"Oh? Soda left out that little detail..."  
  
Steve looked to tired and out of it to care and he said nothing to that. I knew he was tired and out of it, but at that point I was trying to get him to stay awake so he woke up in the morning. He was pretty bad off if you ask me.  
  
"Steve, lets take off your shirt, I wanna make sure you're not going to die on me tonight." He grunted and slowly sat up with my help. We peeled his blood soaked shirt off. It didn't take long at all to see the full impact of his injuries. No wonder he was in so much pain.  
  
His back was red and bloody, horrendous newly formed bruises covered it in a criss-cross type pattern as the bruises were rectangular shaped. In some areas his skin was cut open and oozing large amounts of blood. Some of it was fresh, some was dry-caked on, and some was thick dark red, coagulated blood.  
  
Even as I saw it and winced inaudibly, for Steve's sake. I couldn't make sense of it. What was that from? What in the world could his dad have done to him that would inflict that kind of an injury, he could be that vicious? It made me want to throw up, my stomach flipping. If I didn't have to clean that up and take care of it I would have looked away at first glance.  
  
I picked up the rag on the table, ringing it out so it wasn't dripping wet. I felt bad to even touch his back, the way it looked. I knew he was hurting something awful, but in time I would be done and Steve, I knew, could and would handle it just fine.  
  
Slowly and gently I started cleaning off Steve's gruesome looking back. It really killed me, to see that, to know what he was going through and know I couldn't do anything about it. I kept cleaning...trying to push images and thoughts out of my head. I had seen enough.  
  
Steve all this time was busy clenching his muscles, his jaw especially. He didn't want to scream, and he was trying not to. I was fully aware of the pain I was inflicting him. It was horrible.  
  
Even as I mechanically cleaned off Steve's back and started to bandage it so it wouldn't stick to anything, I heard someone slowly shuffle into the room. Looking up, I saw it was Ponyboy. He hadn't woken when Soda went in there, but something had since.  
  
"Darry?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah?" I went back to caring for Steve's back, but waited for his response. I reached over to the table and got some disinfectant for a few of the deeper open wounds.  
  
"What's going on? Is Soda drunk? He has liquor on his breath."  
  
"Yup, he's drunk all right."  
  
"Why? What are you doing?"  
  
"He decided to have a little too much fun, now go to bed."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Get the hell out!" Steve growled in a low voice. I knew he didn't want Pony to see him in his worst, weakest state. That was one thing that Steve couldn't take that night. I knew him well enough to know that.  
  
"Pony go to bed." I gave him a look that said I would tell him later, but he had to scram.  
  
"But I cant sleep next to Soda. That smell makes me sick, Dar." He nearly whined, he always did when he was sleepy.  
  
"Sleep on my bed, kiddo. It's fine. Just go."  
  
He turned around without protest and shuffled his way back down the long hallway to my bed. I was just glad he was out of the room; having seen no more than Steve's face and mine. It was better that way...for him and especially Steve.  
  
It took a while longer to get everything to stop bleeding, bandages on, and Steve settled. When I had finished with his back, I rolled him over to find the same on his stomach, just not to the same extent, thankfully. I didn't see any blood on his pants, so I left that be. By the time I was done, he had bandages everywhere; his head, back, stomach, and arms. But he seemed to feel a bit better.  
  
"Hey, Steve? You want another shirt, or what?" I asked. I didn't know if he cared all that much, but he was still shivering something awful. That kid sure was bad off. I still wanted to take him to a hospital. I was worried he would die that night, the way his back looked and the way he was acting. He might not wake up form his slumber, or he might just die from internal bleeding. However, something told me to leave him be, he wouldn't go to no hospital and I couldn't make him...I tried to tell myself he would be fine, but for the first time ever, I worried about him. I worried about his health and sending him home again. I vowed he wouldn't go home till he was doing better.  
  
"Steve?" He hadn't answered, but he was still awake, or so it seemed.  
  
He grunted slightly. At least he knew I was talking to him I guess.  
  
I decided to veto the shirt thing, I would have to change his bandages in the morning again anyway. Might as well make it easier for the both of us.  
  
For a second, I thought about giving him some aspirin before he lost all touch with reality. Not only was he in pain, but he was drunk and the morning was going to be hell and a half for him with a hang over and all. The aspirin might help with that, but I decided it wasn't worth it right then. He would probably choke on the pill seeing as how he was barely conscious.  
  
It wasn't long till he was out cold, the pain no longer penetrating his brain. I sat on the coffee table for a long time that night, thinking, watching, listening and wishing I knew what to do with all these hoods I couldn't help. Johnny, Steve, Dally; none of them had true family, we were their family. They all needed something, and I couldn't give it to them...I could only give what I already had.  
  
Eventually I fell asleep in the armchair, lost in my thoughts and too exhausted to do anything else.  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Keira: LOL. You handle anger much better than I do, so don't worry your little head. I'm so glad you liked that last chapter, I would kill you if you didn't considering....LOL, j/k. But I hope you like this one as much...I got on a roll and I don't think its half bad...or so I hope. But then again, Im posting this while your gone. HAHAHA. That's what you get for ditching me! Lol. Talk to ya later!  
  
Sodapop02: HAHAHA, yeah. Thanks. Steve does have it bad...I guess you have to keep reading to see if he goes back. And trust me, Darry isn't happy...but he doesn't tell Sodapop what to do, he's an adult in Darry's eyes. Anyway...hope you enjoy!  
  
Tensleep: Thanks! Well, yeah, you do know what's going to happen, but even though I wrote this...when I read it again...I was like....wow! It turned out...different than I thought it would somehow...it was weird. In any case...I got this review! Celebrate! Well, talk to ya when you get back...just so you know im dying here. Kiks is gone AGAIN. She was going to ditch out on this ting she has...but then they put her in charcge....GRRRR. Someone's going to die. LOL. See ya later.  
  
His Royal Highness: Jhon...all I can say is...don't you dare roll your car! And don't blame it on me...cuz I will be up there kicking your ass when you get better for how much you would put everyone through. Got it? That's right...do you hear it? I do....the chant.... Rock kicks some major ass getting louder Rock kicks some major ass a yell sticks out form the croud More than the king!....LOL. Couldn't help it. Hope you ahd fun camping. See ya!  
  
BoboTheSemiDeadCat: Interesting name... and thanks! I really like it, obviously. Im really happy you do to! Well, keep reading, it only gets better.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Wow...for one of the first times...im speechless! I loved your review! Thanks... all I can say is I put a ton of work into that and you made me feel sooo much better about it. I wasn't sure it would hit the spot. Thank you soo much! How did your drag racing adventure go? I'd be interested to know...seeing as I love to race now that I have a car that can get me a name...LOL. Hope this chapter is as good as the last! Thanks again. I cant say that enough.  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: LOL, yes long...very long...not as long as some I write...but I agree. I couldn't break it up though, that would be cruel, unusual punishment, and I don't believe in that stuff. HAHA...I could tell you to never rev the engine with your parents in the car...it doesn't matter how old you get, they still freak out....trust me. Well, I hope you loved this chapter too!  
  
Tessie26: hey sweet! I love Steve fics, and there weren't any..so I wrote one...kinda like SE Hinton writing The Outsiders...anyway...I hope you enjoyed! Keep reading! 


	7. Sick Days

Okay, I cut this chapter short, and I hope you all like it. If I didn't cut it, it would turn out to be 20 pages long, and I don't think any of us want that. Besides, Im trying to update quicker...but with my work being soo busy I haven't really been home. Sorry. Anyway, I sure hope you guys like this chapter, Its not the best, more boring than not if you ask me, but completely nessesary in my view.

A little note on Steve here...there is a point where you might think is OOC, but I promise that anyone, no matter how tough they are, that had been beat like that would be screaming. I see no OOCness in it...so deal with it if you disagree. Okay? Thanks. ï?Š

Dedication: This is to one of my best friends that I am SOO proud of right now. I just found out last night that she is getting back to a normal life and I am SOOO happy. It's been a long time coming and we will just say she had some problems along the way. I dedicate this to her because I guess I was finally happy enough to get something out and finish this chapter after hearing from her. Thank her for the update.

Review Responses at end...

------

Darrys POV

I woke the next morning, bright and early as usual, on the armchair in the front room. It wasn't the best place to sleep, but Pony was in my bed and I wasn't going to leave Steve in that condition, on my couch, alone. I was almost afraid he would die on me, or something; from the looks of it, it wasn't highly unlikely.

I stretched out, seeing that no one was up yet. The clock told me it was six o'clock...right on time, as always. I never could sleep past that, I always woke up and jumped in the shower. So that's what I did this morning to. I had work in a few hours, I had to check up on everyone before I left and get Pony out of bed before I left too. I would let him sleep in if he didn't get up most days, seeing as it was summer, and he usually got up at a decent time, but today was not that day. I wanted him up...mostly considering the current condition of every other person in the house.

My shower was short and not so enjoyable that morning, I was in a slight hurry. When I got out I pulled on a pair of pants and poked into Soda's room. It was going to be particularly fun to get him up this morning, not that it wasn't every other day. He was possibly the hardest person to wake up on the planet, and I had a feeling that the hang over wasn't going to help with that. It was too bad I didn't have much pity towards him in that respect. He had chosen to get drunk, so he was going to go to work no matter.

"Soda...get up, you still have to go to work today." I said from the door. He didn't move...at all.

"Soda?" Still no answer. Yup, I thought this was hard on a daily basis...today it could take the full two hours we had instead of the usual twenty minutes to wake him.

I proceeded into the room then, hoping he would wake if I shook him. He wasn't that drunk last night. He was pretty damn drunk, don't get me wrong...but not that bad.

Making my way further into his room, I shook Soda's leg to wake him. I wanted to be gentle and not freak him out.

"Soda, Buddy, wake up. You need to get up, little buddy."

He grunted, not really moving.

"C'mon, you have work. Get up."

"...Darry..." he groaned. I knew he didn't feel well, never did after a night like that.

"Get up. You're hung over, now go get in the shower." I said a little louder, probably with more of a tone too. I wasn't going to give into him, and he had to know that somehow.

"Gawd...its too early...I don't feel too great..."

"For the last time, you are hung over, now get up." I said a little impatiently, opening the curtains to the outside light, and throwing Soda's blankets to the foot of the bed. If it would get him up, which I figured it would, I would risk it. Any other day, I might give him a little more time, but I didn't want this to take an hour long to do, and I had to go check up on Steve and get Pony up and cook breakfast.

"Fine." Soda groaned. He wasn't too mad, I could tell, but he sure didn't feel great. I coulda told him last night that he wouldn't...anyone could have.

I grinned a little over my victory, still facing the window. Then I started to walk out of the room. Soda started to sit up and stopped mid air, his eyes wide and a sound escaping his lips. I stopped, looking at him as he let himself hit the pillow again.

"You okay?" I asked, a but concerned over him then. I walked over to the side of his bed, looking down at him. His eyes were watery, pain filled orbs. There was something wrong, no doubt from the car accident the night before.

"Darry...I can't move. God it hurts something awful..." he managed to get out. He was still in a lot of pain from whatever movement he had made.

"Your neck?" I asked, thinking he might have thrown it out.

"God ,yes." He forced.

"Damn...okay. I'll go get you some ice. Don't move again, alright, buddy?"

"Duh."

I had to smile at that one. He did have a point. I went into the kitchen and looked through the freezer for some ice. Found it hiding behind a carton that once had ice cream and now sat untouched, grimy, and empty. I needed to clean this place up real bad...but life just seemed to get busier by the minute. I grabbed a few aspirin for Soda, and a glass of water with a straw in it, that I somehow found.

I walked back into Soda's room to see him doing a bit better, the pain was still there form the look in his eyes...but he was doing okay with it. I sat down on the bed next to him, handing him the aspirin, and the cup. He looked at me oddly...

"Dar...how am I supposed to drink from this?"

"Oh..." I had forgotten that I had a straw in my hand. I tapped it on my leg and undid the wrapping.

Eventually, my brother managed to down his aspirin, through constant choking and pain...but he did it. Then I handed him the ice pack and got up to leave.

"Um...Dar?"

I turned, "What?"

"Help?"

It took a lot of pain for that ice pack to end up in the right place...but then it started helping some. I let him be then, telling him to rest. I had to go call his work and cancel him out for a few days; not to mention, wake Pony and check up on Steve. Lucky, neither had moved.

From Soda's, I went into my room and woke Pony. He was real tired the night before, and was hard to wake...but after shaking his shoulders for a minute or so, he finally responded.

"Pon...rise and shine. Its shower time..."

He looked at me oddly...

"Did you get any sleep last night, Dar?" He seemed a bit bemused and well, concerned almost.

"A few hours. I need you to get up and shower. I am making breakfast and all...but Soda's sick and so is everyone else, so I want you to be up when I leave for work. Got it?"

"Sure, Dar. Isnt Soda just hung over?" He asked, not missing a beat.

"Yeah...but he hurt himself in that accident last night."

"Accident?"

"Yeah, they were drag racing...something that will get you skinned if you do, got it?" I said that to give him a point...it wasn't okay, "And Steve rolled the car something good..."

"Wow...is everyone else okay? Was that why you were taking care of Steve last night?"

"Yeah...and yeah." It was enough of the truth at least, Pony didn't need to know what happened, at least not from me. "Now get up and get in the shower, kiddo." I walked out, being in the slight hurry I was.

Steve hadn't moved a muscle all night from the looks of it. I felt bad waking I knew he was going to have a day of hell once he did wake, but there was no way around it. I could always try to check things out without waking him, but that would be awkward, so I just decided to get it over with.

"Steve?" I asked, sitting on the coffee table across from the couch.

"Steve...can you hear me?"

I waited a few seconds...hesitant to shake Steve's beaten body. But he wasn't responding to my voice...he wasn't waking up. So I did it, what else was there to do?

Gently, I shook Steve's shoulder, ever so slightly...and he immediately opened his eyes. They were feverish, drowsy, and everything in between, but he woke up. That was a relief. I was worried he might not with the way he had been acting the night before.

"Steve?" He wasn't exactly focusing on anything at that point, so I wanted him to know that I was the one who woke him up. "Steve, hey, I wanna check out your back. Can you roll over?"

Slowly, he looked my way, bewildered as it seemed. His expression was blank beyond that, and I knew that he was lost. He had no idea what was really going on, or what had happened the night before. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, considering the circumstances, but at least he didn't have to worry over it yet.

I sighed, what now?

"Steve, let me help you turn over. Its gonna hurt, but I gotta check out those wounds of yours, kay?"

Steve seemed to understand that at least, and swallowed hard before trying his best to roll over. He didn't make it far before grunting and resigning back to his original position.

"Let me help you." I said, and took his shoulder and a part of his back I knew hadn't been hurt too badly and rolled him to his side. He was groaning something awful by then, and I knew he was in for one hell of a day, not that I didn't before, but it was worse now.

"Sorry, man." I commented, "But it's a good thing I'm checking this out. You're bleeding through your bandages."

I set some pillows and a blanket next to Steve and let him lean on them on his side/stomach. He seemed to be a bit more comfortable there, at least he looked it, so I started in on the bandages.

His back looked about ten times worse than the night before, and I started to get a little more worried. He was bruised black and blue all over and blood seeped from the really bad areas. It was gruesome, sure, but that's not what worried me. What worried me was that the bruising was so bad, he could have internal injuries from that, bruising in bad places, it was sure to go deeper than I had thought before.

I cleaned him up as best I could and re-bandaged a few of the worse areas, but finished up quickly. Not only did I want to spare him more pain as he had been gasping and grunting, almost screaming the entire time, I also wanted to take him to a doctor pretty fast, so redoing everything was pointless.

Steve didn't want to move after that, he was happy where he was on his side, so I put a blanket behind him for support and one over him to keep him warm; he was still in shock it seemed, shivering and all without the blankets.

"Steve...I really think you should go to a doctor, man. I'll take you down to the clinic, they don't ask many questions there, and you wont have to say a word if you don't want."

He opened his eyes again, only slightly, probably out of surprise.

"Steve, they can give you some stuff for the pain and get this taken care of. I know you're hurting something awful. It wont be that bad, it will be good, and those doctors are real good at staying out of your business if you tell them to."

"No..." He managed to get out. Stubborn ass, he just had to prove something, didn't he?

I sighed, he was going, I just had to convince him that I wasn't making him. I will admit I was worried about him. Steve, whether I had ever shown it or not, was like another little brother, Sodas twin. Ever since they were kids, those two had been inseprable, they did everything together. Steve practically lived over here. He took my parents death as bad as the rest of us, he knew everything about us, and although he gave us our space, undoubtably feeling that he was not part of the family and was out of place, he was part of the family. He didn't need to give us our space, but we never stopped him, he wanted to do that and that was his decision to make.

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to think of anything that could convince Steve to go to a doctor, he sure was stubborn, like me. At least I knew I was a match for him.

"Darry? What's wrong?" Pony was standing in the hallway, having just got out of the shower.

I looked up, "Oh nothing, just thinking. Hey, go check on Soda. He can't have that ice I gave him on for too long. Go take it off, will ya? I gotta make a few calls."

"Sure thing, Dar. Are you sure everyone's okay? What's wrong with Soda?"

"I suppose...I haven't heard from Two-Bit but Soda will be fine and so will these too hoods." I said pointing to Dally and Steve. Soda hurt his neck, threw it out or something, but I'm going to take him to a doctor so we'll see."

"Oh...okay." Pony left for their room and I got up and started into the kitchen.

I started some coffee, knowing that once everyone was up more they would want some, especially with those horrid hang-overs they were sure to have. Then I went and picked up the phone, calling my work first. My boss didn't understand at first, but when I told him that my brother had been in an accident he told me it was no big deal. He was a good guy, and I figured my streak of no sick days had finally paid me off.

Then the hard phone call. Soda's boss. He didn't have a ton of workers, and Steve and Soda brought him the most business, so he hated them taking sick days last minute. Luckily, neither of them used them much, they liked work.

I dialed the number and the phone rang a few times before some kid picked up. "DX, how can I help you?"

"Ya, I need to speak to Wally."

"Sure thing" he answered nonchalantly.

"Hello?" This time it was Wally.

"Wally? This is Darrel Curtis, Soda's older brother."

"Hello. What do you need?"

"Well, I'm calling in sick for him. He's slightly bed-ridden at the moment and will be all day."

"He okay?"

"I suppose, he's alive."

"When do you think he will be back?"

"No idea, next week I would guess. He had a bad night last night."

"Damn...okay. This is the second today." He sounded irritated. I wonder who else was taking off, and didn't exactly want to break the news to Steve to him, but it had to happen.

"Listen, I thought you might also want to know that Steve won't be in to cover him either."

"Yeah, I heard about that. His mom called in for him this morning. Thank you. And get him Soda back as soon as you can."

"Sure." I answered.

We hung up the phone without any last words. It was an awkward phone call, but once again, it had to be done.

About the time that I hung up the phone, Pony walked in the room, pouring himself some chocolate milk and boosting himself up on the counter.

"Who'd ya call?"

"Work. I gotta take Soda to the doctor."

"Yeah, he's messed up."

"I know..." I sighed.

------

Now on to Review Responses! The part you have all been waiting for, I'm sure...

Erunyauve: Wow thanks! Obviously, I didn't think he was OOC or I wouldn't have written it, but I was worried others might think that. So thank you. I really felt soo much better after your review. And the thing with Pony...you hit that right on the nail! That's exactly what's supposed to come through. So thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter also.

Jessie13: Thanks! LOL, this response is more to taunt you than anything, HEHE. Im evil, and you don't get to know what happens. Keep reading!

Keira: Damn, you know me too well. LOL, Im just kidding. But you know me, I take pleasure in a lot of things. HEHE. Thank you, really, not that you didn't know all of it anyway...I should put you and Tens on as Co-Authors, really. LOL. Hope you like this you DIDN'T help all that much with it and HAVENT read it before. LOL. HAHAHA, I gotcha there! See ya round....

lizangel22222: HAHA, never seen that one, its okay though. Thanks. About the gruesome thing...I really don't think it was overdone, I mean, I don't think that, and its all good that you do. Just let me tell you the reasoning I have for that. Basically, if you have ever seen that kind of an injury...its really not pretty and I wanted to get that acrossed. It makes more sense as you read on, right? I mean, it makes more sense that Darry is so concerned, as he should be, and I just wanted it to be real. So that's my reason there. But wow...Im soo happy you like my story so much. I really appreciate you saying it's so well written, I put a fair amount into it, I would say. And I'm glad that I could inspire you, I love that. Well, Here's a quick update, that wasn't all that quick. Hope you enjoy!

soda-staygold16: Well, Thank you. It sounded boring? Oh man...gonna have to work on that summary then, huh? LOL. Well, Im very happy you decided to read it and enjoyed it. Keep on reading! Thanks.

Oblivious Misconception: Whoa, its no wonder I always look forward to reviews from you. ï?Š I agree with you, though, I hate to read about things after the fact, and I hate even more to write it, so I'm very happy you liked the switch up. I think it makes more sense that way. Thanks. And wow...you hit everything else on the head, I really am glad you saw into that. I loved those things too, obviously, I had better if I wrote it, right? But anyway...thank you soo much! I'm looking forward to hearing from you again. Hope you enjoy this chapter, no matter how boring I might think it is.

------

Well, that's it. Until next time!


	8. Newfound Trust

Okay, I'm back...again. Sorry about that long delay...I was stuck on this chapter for a month and last night it all hit me. SO sorry about that...but I hope it was worth your wait. Some have told me it always is, so I hope that's true.

Just a quick note to you all...while reading this...keep in mind the circumstances, the awkwardness, the overall pain Steve is in. If you do that, I think you will understand all that happens. I have spent a lot of time contemplating if this was all right, and I feel that it is, but I am one person. Sorry if you feel differently.

On to other things now...Reviews at end!

Dedication: This goes to Tensleep, because she was gracious enough to help me out soo much in my time of need. Don't doubt that she's a great friend, writer, and person.

On to the story! Hope you all enjoy!

---------------

Darry's POV

The morning had been long so far, but it was nowhere near over. Just a few minutes after I had called my boss, and Soda's, I managed to wake a very grumpy Dally. Basically, I had just wanted him to know where we were all going to be off to. He didn't seem to care much through his hang over, and went back to sleep as soon as he grunted.

Then came the hard part, getting two hung-over, hurt greases to a clinic neither of them wanted to go to. I knew it was going to be a chore before I even attempted it, but actually doing it was harder than I had counted on.

Soda had complained up to wazoo about it. He hated doctors and rarely went to one, but I told him he didn't have a choice; not with him having been in an accident like that. He knew he wasn't going to get his way after I told him that one, so he basically gave in to me. The problem was that the fact he gave in didn't do much to help me out really. It still took a lot of time, energy, and pain on both our parts to get Soda out to the truck. Not only was he unable to move the entirety of his upper body, he was dizzy and felt bad anyway. The hardest part was getting him into the truck, but it happened and with surprisingly little noise on his part.

It was Steve I was really worried about. He couldn't move without a grimace, how was I going to get him out to the car? He didn't want to go to the doctor, I knew that much. But I also knew he needed one bad. At the same time I was almost afraid to move him, afraid it might hurt him more. Unfortunately, the way I saw it, there was no choice in the matter. He was going, and I was taking him.

Before I went to wake up Steve yet again, I grabbed a warm old shirt of mine out of my dresser drawer. Steve was going to be cold without that blanket, and he needed a thick shirt as to not show the blood anyhow. I didn't mind, and it was going ot be better tat way.

I walked over to the sofa Steve was on, sitting on the coffee table in front of it for the fiftieth time in the last twelve hours. I was in a hurry, but this wasn't something to rush.

"Steve?" He was pretty out of it, had been all morning. He didn't even open his eyes when Soda tried to talk to him as we passed through the living room. Soda was mighty worried about him after seeing that, but I told him not to worry too much. I was sure glad that Soda hadn't seen Steve's back though.

He opened his eyes, which was more than I had expected out of him right then. His eyes were pain filled, miserable, and only nearly half open.

"Buddy..." I leaned over him some so he could see me. Boy was he messed up. I could see him shivering under the blanket and he was more palor than I had seen anyone in a long time, since the death of my parents.

He directed his vision at me instead of the back of the brown couch, but didn't do much else. He seemed to ask what in his expression, so I went on.

"Im taking you to a doctor. Let me help you up and get you tot the truck."

He groaned, a short, but unhappy groan. I knew he didn't want to move from that place, but what else was there to do?

"It will be good in the long run, man." I glanced at the shirt in my hand, and then back at Steve, "Here, I have a shirt for you. Lets get it on so you aren't so cold."

I pulled the blanket off him slowly, seeing his bandaged back again and wondering how in the world his dad had done that to him. Blood was seeping through the bandages still, some fresh, some clotted and dry. Steve's body was trembling from pain and cold, and the trembling worsened without a blanket for protection.

I looked over his bruised and battered body. His arms purple, his back bleeding, his neck the only normal looking part of his screaming body. Steve didn't seem to care about the cold right then, his face showed no reaction at all. He seemed lost, drowned in pain or a worse head injury than I had originally thought. Either was bad, and either sent him to a doctor, so I felt in the right at that point.

"Steve...you wanna sit up?"

His eyes flickered, I didn't know if that was uncertainty, anger, pain, or just a reaction to waking up from the seeming dream going on in his head. But after the glint in his eyes was gone, he just sat, like the dream had taken him in again and welcomed him with a pain free existence.

"Steve?" I touched his shoulder, trying to not hurt him or be to startling for him.

He jerked his head up suddenly, the jerking motion seemingly convulsory in fasion. His eyes started darting to all corners of the room, looking for something I wasn't sure had ever been there in the first place.

"Hey..its'alright." I tried to calm him, bringing the blanket back up on top of him and leaning over him so he would see me and hopefully calm down. His breathing was jagged, like sharp glaciers of ice splitting apart every second. It seemed that Steve was shaking under the blanket, more than before, like he was scared or just out of control.

Pony walked into the room right about then, a weird look plastered on his face, "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Pon...go get a cold rag, will ya?" I was aiming to get Steve to wake up from whatever world he was in right then, before he did something real bad and hurt himself more. I didn't know what was going on behind those eyes of his, but it wasn't good. It scared the living hell out of me right then.

"Sure..." Pony left the room, still confused, but not asking questions; which I was grateful for.

Before Pony could get back, Steve freaked out even more. I couldn't tell you over what, but I had a feeling he was in his own little world, a dream of sorts. He suddenly shot his eyes open wide, gasping, and then rolling from his side to his back. Yelping, he arched his back to try and get away from the pain, a normal reflex at least, but that hurt him even more. Not a second later, Steve was on the floor as I was unable to catch him. He was lying flat on his stomach, heaving and whimpering, gripping at the carpet for some sort of stability or pain management or something. His screaming was only louder, and I sat wondering what I was supposed to do for him.

Pony came running into the room about then, a surprised and confused wave flashing over his face. He handed me the rag pretty quick though, which I was glad for. "Darry? What the hell?" He blurted at the same time.

I shook my head, trying to tell him now wasn't the time to be telling him things, later.

Deciding that distracting Steve from his pain in some way might help, I stuck the rag to the back of his neck. He took a sharp intake of breath, and started taking some deep breaths then.

"Steve?" I asked, hoping to god he would answer me and be all there.

He gripped the carpet in his fists, and looked up at me out of the corner of his eye, still crying out in pain.

I could tell by Steve's look that he was fully awake and vividly aware of the protesting his body was doing at that point. Sadly enough, I couldn't help but feel relief over that, just the fact he was in this world again, was a good sign if you asked me.

"Steve...just try to relax some, huh?"

He started staring down at the brown floor again.

"Don't zone out on me, alright?" I asked him. I knew he was in pain, and wanted nothing more, but it obviously wasn't doing much for him at that point. Not if I was going to get him taken care of the way he needed.

I looked up again, seeing Pony still posed in the same position, still gazing as confused as ever.

"Pony..." I looked back at Steve, then him again... "Go tell Soda that I will be a few minutes. Tell him Steve's fine, but it might take a little longer than I thought. Just so he won't worry. Okay?"

Pony jumped up and left the room, happy to be out of there I guessed.

"Steve...I know you are in a lot of pain. I know you don't want to move. But I really think we should get you to a doctor now."

A ragged long breath made his chest shake, and he pushed himself up a little, making an effort to sit up, only making it about six inches off the floor. He groaned loudly, trying t not to scream thorough gritted teeth, "Darry..." He growled after a minute.

"Well, if you weren't so damn stubborn, I could help you out, and this might actually work." I pointed out.

"Go to hell." He grunted, barely able to get the spite in his voice right.

"You need a doctor." I pointed out sternly. I know I'm not his family or nothing, but I highly doubted his family would do much for him at that point. I was really worried about him, and if I had to be stern, so be it.

"The fuck I do." He bitterly spat. Okay, so I could understand him not wanting to go, but it didn't change my mind much.

I rubbed my forehead, got off my haunches, and plopped down on the couch above Steve. "Alright. Say you don't...what now? You going to sleep on this couch, in pain for the next week? You want me to stick around night and day to make sure you don't die? I don't know what that bastard did to you...but..." I shook my head. "Steve...if you could only see yourself right now."

I didn't look at him at first; I was waiting for him to get even angrier at me. I would admit that wasn't the best thing to say to him, but I was at a loss as to what to do and my mouth got the best of it.

I was expecting another snide biting retort from Steve, what I got was anything but. I was surprised when he didn't say anything; I was worried when I heard the small, almost inaudible...thing that sounded almost like a sob.

Looking down curiously at him, I saw his chest back shaking, his face contorted and tears streaming down his cheeks. He was trying to hold it in, and failing miserably.

"Steve? God...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Dar..." he gasped out, his lip trembling from fear, pain, or something else, "It was bad...I've never seen him that mad. I mean..."

"You can tell me, Steve. I'm just trying to help you the best I can. You know you can trust me. This stays here." I said my elbows on my knees so I could see Steve but not be in his way. I knew that after all he had been through in the last night, he trusted me. I had helped him, no questions asked, always had, and always would. I think he finally had figured that out.

"Oh god..." He drifted off and was about to say something else when Pony came in, the screen door slamming behind him.

I didn't look up...but I knew the look Pony had to have on his face, "Pon...go to your room."

"Uh...alright." He seemed to know that something was up and he wasn't supposed to be in on it. He knew that tone.

Once he was gone, Steve started up again, "He...he was so drunk, Dar. My mom wouldn't do anything, she was too...scared. I was scared. I...I don't know if I can even go back there...he'll do it again. It was...oh god..." He was sobbing harder then, trying to keep it semi together.

"Calm down. You can stay here a while, alright? I'm all good with that. I just want to make sure everything is okay with you." I tried my best to be the comforter, something I wasn't good at, but Steve needed. He was letting go of all the feelings he had, all the things he never thought he would have to deal with, and to me of all people. I had to try and be gentle about that. Steve didn't break down, for anything. But the condition he was in wasn't helping, I was sure.

Steve didn't say anything to that, just let it out, still trying to calm himself, and not quite making it. I sat silently, just waiting. This was in no way, a matter to be rushed.

"It was the usual at first...yelling, a few punches...just like normal." Steve got out finally. It was like he needed to tell me what happened, just to get it off his chest, so I could deal with it too, so he wasn't alone.

"If I hadn't stood up to him...like normal, if I jut sat there...he was drunk, more than drunk. My mom was yelling. I thought the fuzz might show..."

He was skipping around more then, seemingly confused or something. But I let him take some time, try to get it together more, let him decide what he wanted and was willing to tell me. I hoped he would tell me what actually happened. How in the world his back had gotten to look like that.

It was a good few minutes of sitting and waiting, Steve still letting tears drip from his eyes and onto the carpet beneath him. After a few minutes I got a little worried that he might not go on, that he was done. That would be fine, but I figured if he told me what happened, then maybe there was a chance that I would agree he didn't need to see a doctor. It was slim, but nothing made sense at that point, and I really wanted it to all fit together in my head.

"Steve..." I sighed. I didn't know how to do this, to not be blunt about this, to be nice and get my point across, "Will you tell me...what happened next? When did it get worse?"

Steve pounded a fist on the carpet a few times in seeming anger. I had never seen him like that, he had a way of just hating the world and that seemed to do enough for him. Obviously, this was a lot worse than ever before though, and he was shook up.

"You ever been hit with a 2X4?..." Steve sobbed hard that time, not able to go on, even as he tried hard to say something else.

My eyes went slightly wide. I didn't want to over-react to that, not with how Steve was feeling then and trusting me not to. But it was hard. A 2 by 4? My god...

"My god...Steve..." I let out; I had to give him something.

"Darry...he...he...it was one after another...he never stopped...just kept at it...I couldn't fight...no one did anything..."

By that time, I was worried Steve was hurting himself, he was sobbing so hard. I had enough information, and I wasn't going to push him anymore. I just wanted to get him to calm down some. And I really felt he had to get to a doctor soon after hearing that.

"Calm down, buddy. It's done now, okay?" I hoped he knew that by calling him buddy, I was telling him I was letting it go, I knew what I needed to know, and it was time to relax. I hoped he didn't mind, I only called Soda buddy. It was meant to help.

Steve started to calm down then, reacting to my words well. I was so relieved by that, knowing I had no other tactic to use on him. He was taking deeper breaths, gripping the carpet still. The veins in his neck and arms were sticking out, but it was all in the process to calm down.

"God...it hurts..." He grunted a minute later.

I got back down on my haunches next to him, holding the shirt out so he could see it, "It'll get worse before it gets better. I still wanna take you to a doctor."

Slowly he turned his head towards me, letting his muscles relax some; his veins retire back into his skin "It still hurts like a bitch." He commented, almost grinning.

"C'mon...Soda's been in the truck this whole time." A second after I said that, a car horn was sounded, drifting into the house. I laughed, "He's sick of waiting, apparently." I commented.

Steve pushed himself up a few inches, and I helped him sit up as best I could, so he was leaning against the couch behind him. By the time we was in that position he was gritting his teeth, his muscles firm, and grunts escaping through his teeth.

Once he had calmed down, he, without looking at me, grunted, "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope." I answered, "But I don't know what else to do. Got any ideas, genius?"

He tried to shrug, but realized that wasn't a great idea, "Shut it" He said shortly, "Give me that shirt. I'm cold." He commented after a pause.

I looked at him oddly. "Let me help you so you don't kill yourself."

Slowly, through a lot of pain, grunting and slight awkwardness, we got the shirt on him. It was about two sizes too big for him, and it looked pretty funny, but it was comfortable as could get with injuries like that, and warm, so Steve didn't care.

It took a few minute to get Steve standing, and longer to get him to the truck. The poor guy was hardly able to stand out of the extreme pain of movement. I felt so bad to be causing him that much pain, but I was worried about him all the same.

I was happy when we finally we all in the truck, and on our way to the clinic. Steve was even talking to Soda, coherent or not, it was good.

-----------

!!!On to business...reviews!!!

CinderBrat: I think this chapter is a bit more exciting than that last...shifty eyed...I THINK. Anyway, I'm sure glad you liked the last chapter, there was need for it in the plot so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this one!

Stephanie: I really loved that too, and I truthfully see Darry feeling that Steve is part of the family. All of the gang is. Well, I hope you enjoy this one even more. It took long enough to write, huh? But it is another needed element. Thanks for the support! You never fail to review, and I appreciate that.

Grease Girl: Well, I guess there is still a wait for you, sorry. Im mean, don't doubt it. And as for Dally and Two-Bit, they will come in next chapter, I will make a point of it. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed!

Keira : Well, I guess you can read this before tomorrow now. YAY! Im sure glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one as much. Now Im going to get back to you and see what you are gaging over. See ya!

Oblivious Misconception: Thanks! Yeah, I don't know that this is any more drama than the last, but there is a very specific reason for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for your continuing support!

DaNNi BaBezZz: Wow, its amazing to me how much youcna pack into a review! Lol. That's a good thing, by the way. Yeah, I don't blame you for wanting to kick Steves' Dad's butt. He deserves it, but there are plans in place for that, don't you worry. Steve has been sent flowers, and you will see where Two-Bit is in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!

Erunyauve: Wow, the way you put that was great. Thanks! That's exactly what was meant to come out of that paragraph. Thanks so much! I hope that you continue t o read and pick up things like that. Thanks again.

soda-staygold16: Thanks for reading. I am sure glad you did also. Yeah, sorry about the whole not updating thing. I have been stuck...and I think you could understand that with this chapter's content. Well, thanks again. Hope you enjoyed!

Tensleep: You know, I never get your reviews, even though I trust you did one. Thanks for your support and no you don't have to sing me a song even though you think it's funny! I did dedicate the chapter to you so feel special! I know you enjoyed.


	9. The Light

Authors Note: Okay, sorry again! This was one hard chapter to write and life only gets crazier. So I apologize for it not being up sooner. Hopefully the next one will go better, but I'm not guaranteeing a thing. So hope you enjoy! And sorry about the cliff hanger at the end...I decided to be evil. But mostly I just wanted to put this up. So be happy!

This may seem like a filler chapter, its not as exciting and doesn't seem to go anywhere...but I assure you that it has purpose. Remember this is before the book, that may help you out there. Well, I think that's it – except that I apologize, this could have been up two days ago if it weren't for my stupid computer and then family stuff. But it's here now. Enjoy!

--------

Darry's POV

The doctor appointments took hours of the day, it was one o'clock when we walked in the door. At that point I felt like a beam of steel to lean on and nothing more. The doctors hadn't taken too long with Soda, although I requested x-rays to make sure. They said he had whiplash and that he would be in a world of pain for long enough to last him a lifetime. At least they gave him some good medicine for it, pain stuff.

As far as Steve went, well, that was harder. They had taken millions of X-rays and drilled him to the core on every detail they could get out about his "accident" as we told them it was a street beating, it wasn't all that unlikely. Then after lines of stitches, and a lot of medicine, they released Steve saying I should keep a close eye on him.

That brought me to now. Both of them were asleep, Steve on the couch and Soda in his room. It was nice to know that both of them would be fine, and that neither were in pain. Unfortunately, those two were not the end of my problems. Dally was still lazing around our place, not that I minded, too hung over and in too much pain to be all that pleasant. He wouldn't even stop muttering and growling in my face long enough to down some aspirin, which he was normally good at when hung over.

Sighing, I got back to the bills in front of me. It wasn't all that bad, but it was still as boring as a chic flick drive-in movie, and as frustrating as a coach yelling at you for hours about doing one play wrong. Still it had to be done. Always did.

The door opened and shut quietly, and I heard a slight intake of breath. Looking up, I found Pony standing there, having dropped his bag with a reverberating thump on the floor; our house was definitely the quietest I had heard it since the night our parents died. Pony looked pained, a wince frozen on his still sweaty face.

"Pon? How was practice?" I was almost afraid to ask. But it had to be done.

"Gawd..." he dragged out the word, "it hurt so bad. The coach wouldn't let us go."

I looked him up and down, realizing it was late for him to be back, "Sit down, buddy. You want some water?" I moved from my arm chair, so he would have some place to sit. I knew all about long practices and anal coaches. I could give up my spot to get him water. I didn't want to do bills anymore anyway.

"Yeah." He started moving towards the now unoccupied throne, often referred to as "Darry's old man chair" by Two-Bit and sometimes the gang.

Pony winced as he moved and limped along. I wondered if he was just in pain from so much running or if he hurt himself. But I decided to get him water first.

When I walked back in, Pony was busy massaging his calves, his face contorted in pain.

"What happened?" I asked, handing him a glass of cold water and three aspirin.

"Shin Splints. I swear that new coach is going to kill us all. I don't know what his problem is."

I got down on my knees and started kneading the tense muscles of my brothers calves. They sure were tight. It was something I did all the time on the football team a few years back, nothing foreign to me.

All the while Pony was wincing, I was asking questions. "Pony...did he know you were in pain? You told him, right?"

"Yeah. He kept me running. I sat down once, refusing to run anymore, and he kept me after and made me run. Told me that he would kick me off the team if I didn't."

"He what?" I exclaimed. Coaches like that were the worst, and now that I was in a position to stop them, I was going to. Before I gave time for him to answer, I went on in a lower voice, "Well, he'll be hearing from me."

"Darry, don't...he'll just do it more."

"Then he'll get it from me. Don't worry about it, I have worked with my fair share of coaches. Now, IM going to go get you some ice, a wrap and something to put your legs up on. That should help." I got and left him there, getting those things. Like I said, I had been there and I knew what was up.

I cleaned up the bills as Pony made himself comfortable, watching some show on TV and downing glass upon glass of water. I could've sworn he was part camel in that half an hour after getting home. As long as he wasn't drinking alcohol like the rest the gang, I was fine. He was too young for that. But I think he had learned his lesson the last time he came home drunk, the one and only time from my knowledge.

Then there were those in the house that never learned, or hadn't yet. The evidence was overwhelming. Dally was still hung over, sitting on the couch, and out cold. I wondered if he had had more beer since the night before, but didn't worry too much about it. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself, and he let it be known well around our parts. Then there were the other two kids hung over in the house too, hurt, drugged, hung over and all because they got drunk. I didn't understand why they didn't learn, but I couldn't force it on them. Suddenly the thought hit me, what about Two-Bit? How was he doing?

But the thought had to be postponed for a bit, considering someone barged in the door, screaming. A female howling of sorts, with flying objects; clothing, records, pictures, a sweatshirt, comb, a necklace, and of all things, even a hub cap.

The hubcap hit Steve, as did the sweatshirt and necklace, but he was out of it enough to just be groaning by the time I caught on to what was happening.

"Whoa! Evie! Stop!" I stood in front of her to find a greasy t-shirt hurled in my face before she stopped her ranting.

I turned, concerned about Steve. He was dumbfounded, trying to figure out what was going on through his haze of a world, and managing to only look around dazed and groan a bit.

"Steve, you okay?" I asked him.

He grunted, closing his eyes again. I supposed that was good enough.

"Of course he's okay! That bastard deserved everything he got and is going to get! Now MOVE!" Evie shrieked. Wow, I was grateful for the fact we were all guys.

"Hold up. Just calm down for a minute, huh?"

"Calm down!? He CHEATED on me!"

"Evie...just...lay off a bit? He's not in the best shape to be having things chucked at him."

"Sure he is! A cheater always is -- "

"Shut the HELL up!" Apparently Dally was partially conscious from the yelling. _This should be fun_, I thought.

"Evie, he's NOT in any condition to do this right now."

She stared at me, like repeating it for the third time made it more real or probable or...something.

"Why the hell not?" she almost growled.

I paused, how do I explain?

"Evie, take a look for yourself." I turned so she could see him. He had a blanket on him, but his face was still white as a sheet, and he didn't look too hot.

"So he's sick. Good, he deserves it! This is what you get, Steve! I swear to -- "

"Evie," I put my hand on her shoulder, stepping in front of her again, "You are wasting your time. Come back in a few days when he can at least defend himself."

"No! Go to hell!"

I took a deep breath, "Evie, really. He's hurt something bad. He spent the day in the hospital till a few hours ago, he's racked up on medications, and he doesn't need this." I was tired, and almost exasperated. Luckily, I kept myself in check. The hospital thing was an exaggeration, but if it worked, it was close enough.

"The hospital? What?"

"Yeah, he was in a bad car wreck last night. He's really not feeling to great right now. Keep it down?"

Her face turned to a surprised look. Then a little shame crossed her features before she went back to her rabid look, "Well, maybe he deserved it. Cheating on me like he did!"

I shook my head, "I doubt that, and I don't think he deserved it. So, if you have nothing better to say, I'll ask you to leave my home and let me take care of him. He needs more medications." I left the front room, only to grab a glass of water and the things Steve needed. The doctor had said to keep an eye on his temperature and keep up on his pain medication so he didn't hurt himself more fighting it.

When I went back in the room, Evie was staring at Steve, not saying a word. She almost looked like she felt bad, but I wasn't buying it.

I didn't say anything, for lack of anything nice running through my head. I really wanted to chide her, ask her if staring was a new hobby or if she was just at a loss of anything to do with her pathetic life. Instead, I just cut in front of her and woke up a very confused Steve.

"Hey, man. You need to take some more medicine. Sit up." I helped drag him to a sitting position. He was pretty much helpless at that point, too weak to do much of anything on his own and still in pain. He winced audibly, but didn't fight me. He knew I was only helping him.

Not long after, he had taken his medicine and at my insistence, downed the entire glass of water. I laid him back down, and proceeded to take his temperature. Little did I notice that the blanket had fallen from his shoulders to his waste, not until he started shivering, and Evie started cooing. She was at his head at once, rubbing the hair off his forehead and saying how sorry she was.

Obviously the site of his bruised chest was enough to get her. At least she wasn't throwing things at him. I put the blanket back over him and left, letting Evie coo all she wanted. I wasn't going to, and Steve didn't seem to care.

Before I left, I looked over to Pony, "Hey, Pone...you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He responded.

"Alright. What about homework?"

"Aw...Darry! I just got home..."

"Yeah, and you need to go and do it."

He resigned to my demands and left the room with a sigh. I wanted Evie and Steve to have their privacy anyway. She seemed ready to make up. But before I left the front room, I took the chance of waking up Dally.

It only took one shake before he shot up, and groaned, "Fuck..." he mumbled as he laid back down.

"Dal...you feeling alright? Its almost five, man."

"Ugh...you need more aspirin."

I would have laughed if I wasn't worried he had taken all that was left.

"How much did you take?"

"Enough to be able to sleep and move."

"Right...you had better be careful with that, Dal. You wanna lay down on my bed?"

"I could give a damn...God...I'm never letting Steve drive again."

"Well, everyone's hurtin'. Go in on my bed, you might be more comfortable."

He grunted and got up, gritting his teeth hard. I could tell he was in pain, but other than saying he couldn't sleep and had taken aspirin, he wouldn't openly admit it. Lucky for me, he wasn't a complainer, just a grump when he felt like shit.

I glanced at Evie, she was just watching Dally leave the room. He didn't even look her way. I grinned, at least he was himself. She looked my way then, giving me a gracious smile. She knew what I was doing.

I went into the kitchen, it was time to cook dinner. I didn't really like cooking, but it came with the territory of taking care of a house of hoods. Today I wasn't sure if many would eat, most were too drugged out to care, but it would get eaten soon enough. Nothing ever went bad in our house, unless it was masterfully cooked by Soda, and that was on a very bad day.

Fisrt things first, I looked into the aspirin situation. We were going to need a lot in the next few days. Sure enough, Dally had popped more than he should have. But he seemed fine, in fact, I was sure he would be. I would have to go and get more after dinner though. I made a mental note to make sure and do that before the end of the night.

Then I went back to cooking dinner. It always took a while to do, but I had come to find that casseroles or things that you made and threw in the over were among the best ideas women had come up with. So I stuck with some chicken and rice that night. It was soon in the oven and I almost couldn't think of anything to do. There were bills still waiting unfinished, but I needed a small break so I went into the front room to get the newspaper. Time to catch up on current events.

Sure enough, Steve and Evie were back together. Quick and painless I was sure. Steve, as out of it as he was, was trying to tell Evie what had happened. Blaming all his injuries on the accident, of course.

"...We rolled...and...that was it." Steve finished simply. I didn't know how much she had understood of the story by the look on her face and I would surely tell her more later. For now, I was planning on leaving them alone.

"Oh my God! You rolled the car?"

"Yeah..." Steve shut his eyes, obviously tired. Evie didn't seem to mind.

"Was everyone okay?"

"Yeah...I think so."

I piped in then, an I think so answer never did good for girls. That was one thing I could thank my dating days for.

"Evie, everyone is fine. Steve is the worst. Soda and Dal are fine."

Steve opened his eyes then and stared at me for a minute before he said anything, "Dar?"

"Yeah? You all right? Want something?"

"What...what about Two-Bit? He...has he..." Steve was obviously running out of energy fast, but the broken sentence said enough.

Was it truly possible that all of us had forgotten about Two-Bit? That I had forgotten about Keith Matthews, that his lack of presence hadn't alerted us to something.

I stopped, "I'm sure he's fine, Steve."

"No...he hit his head. He was...pretty messed up."

I furrowed my brow, surprised I hadn't heard anything about this before. All I knew was that everyone was fine. "I'll go call Mrs. Matthews." I got up without a response from Steve to go call her.

---------

Review Responses!

Keira: So? You take a long time to do reviews too. And Tens takes even longer! SO there! Anyway, thanks. Im soo glad the last chpter came out well, I wasn't so sure there for a while. But yeah. Now worries. And I know, Mrs. Paul would be proud, but she isn't good enough to read my absolutely ingenious work yet. Lol. Jk. See ya later!

Tensleep: You are too nice! And I got your review! YAY! Anyway...Hmm... Thanks! Deep huh? I don't feel like being deep. SO im going to keep this short and sweet for now. Thanks, you know how much it means to me. All the usual, but what else do you want me to say? Sorry I haven't been around much. Busy busy busy. See ya round!

CinderBrat: Wow, I inspired you? Wow. Thanks! Well, sorry for the long wait, but I hope its worth it. It was last time, right? Thanks again for your support. And good luck on that story of yours!

Stephanie: Whoa, because of me you like Darry? Cool! Steve and Darry are my tow favorite characters. But yeah. Glad you enjoy this soo much! Thanks!

priceless advice: Well, thanks! I try, if you cant tell by the long periods of time between updates. Anyway, thanks. Keep reading!

soda-staygold16: Wow, thanks. Yeah, I am a sad but sweet kind of person. All my friends would agree. Thanks for the review. Glad you like it!

Karlei: Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy!

DaNNi BaBezZz: Welcome. Now, you'll just have to wait and see what we do about Steves dad. Its coming, no worries! And what can I say, I like onions and layers, and emotions and silly Soda and Parental Darry. Its all fun! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much! I appreciate your continued support! Thanks

Oblivious Misconception: Wow, your review is almost too good. I don't even know what to say! Except that I really appreciate your views and support. You can send reviews whenever you want! But really, Thanks! I cant tell you how much that review meant to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

steves-girl: He got pretty close to a hug in this chapter, don't you think? I hope that counts. Anyhow, thanks! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Search And Rescue

Okay, for those of you who don't like abuse, this chapter contains further scenes of it. Fair warning? Good. Only other thing I think I need to mention is that some parts are confusing, this I know, this I intend, this will stay, deal with it. You get the gist of what you need to, and that's all that you are meant to get, so keep that in mind also. Um…I think that's it. Hope you all enjoy. OH! Wait, also remember the delirious condition that Steve is in. I'll explain more later if needs be.

Good reads to you all!

Darry's POV

I knocked on the door, looking to my feet that found themselves in the midst of a flurry of shoes. I had decided that coming and seeing Two-Bit after dinner was just as well as calling. The only thought that was running through my head went something like, I hope to god he is okay. The reports weren't great, even if I hadn't heard them till a few hours before. Needless to say, I was worried sick, something I never thought I would say about the one and only Keith Matthews.

I stood waiting, worried, wondering if I had done the right thing coming here, but it wasn't a long period before I was cut short.

The door before me was flung open like a tornado had hit it, and surely, by the small hand on the door, it was.

"Uh…who are you?"

I crocked a brow, surprised at the greeting I had received. "Darry. You don't remember me?"

She shrugged, "Not really. Should I?"

"Nah, it's been a while." I laughed, "Your mom around?"

She stared at me a second, seeming to size me up, "Yeah, she's doing dishes. What's your name again? I'll tell her you are here."

"Darrel, Darrel Curtis."

She nodded and skipped off into the kitchen. I took the liberty to walk into the front room then. Mrs. Matthews was sure to scold me if I stayed on the porch.

The room was small, as was the entire house, but it was clean and homey. Mrs Matthews, even as a single working mother, was one of the most devoted house keepers I had met. She figured that, and I quote, "I might be poorer than most, but my house will look decent." You had to respect a women with as much vigor and drive as her.

Mrs. Matthews was soon walking into the room, drying her hands on a plain apron tied around her waist. She looked relieved when she saw me. "Darry! I've been so worried! You never answer your phone anymore!"

"Sorry, ma'am. It's been a little busy in the Curtis household." I grinned sheepishly. Mrs. Matthews was like my second mother, but I wasn't used to the scolding.

The relief disappeared and worry crossed her features. "How is everyone? My Soda?"

I had to smile, only Mrs. Matthews called Soda "her Soda". "Fine. Bruised up and hurting, but they will live."

She looked slightly weary, "I sure was worried about those boys of yours. Are you sure they are all okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Matthews. I took Steve and Soda to a doctor earlier, and Dal is fine. From what I hear, Two-Bit got the brunt of it, how is he?"

She sighed, "He's alright. Spent the night in the hospital, that boy, but he's doing better. He's in his room if you want to see him."

I wasn't too surprised to hear that Two-Bit had spent the night in the hospital. Dally and Soda had later commented, after I asked, that he had hit his head really hard and was bleeding like a stuck pig.

"Glad to hear he's doing better." I didn't wait to hear more from Mrs. Matthews, instead I just walked past her and over to Two-Bits room in the back of the house.

His door was closed, but I slowly nudged it open. If he was asleep, I didn't want to be the one to wake him. The room was dark, curtains drawn, clothes strewn on the floor and a dim lamp shown in the corner.

I looked over to the bed on my left and saw Two-Bit, asleep, a heavy blanket neatly laying on top of him like it had been set there and was since undisturbed. Sneaking in, I closed the door behind me and made my way to a chair that had been set next to the bed.

By the time I got there, I could see Two-Bit had awoken and was looking up at me. "Darry?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse as I had ever heard it.

"Yeah, its me." I sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…" he didn't move much, just kept looking at me, closing eyes and opening them again a few seconds later. I knew he felt like shit, it was obvious. Besides, I had had my share of concussions from four years of playing football.

I looked more closely at Two-Bit then, trying to assess his condition without asking more questions of anyone. He had a bunch of stitches on his forehead, and there was still some dry caked blood in odd places on his face and neck. He looked feverish and pale, even in the dim lighting, and a bowl of water with a rag only reaffirmed my suspicions there.

"I heard you had a rough night." I finally commented. I wanted to see how coherent he was. I was there to find out details, not see sleeping zombie.

"Yeah…a hell of one. Damn doctors." He paused, and then tried to move his head, groaning till he stopped.

"Take it easy, no special treatment for me." I joked. He sure was in pain.

"Hell no." He swallowed hard, "How is everyone else?"

"Alright, I guess. Dal's been sleeping all day, and he's hurting, but he's fine, Im sure. I took Sodapop and Steve down to the clinic. Soda hurt his neck something bad, but in a few weeks he should be fine. Steve's pretty bad off, but he's doing a little better now."

"Damn..."

We went on talking for a while, but it was obviously tiring Two-Bit down. So I left pretty soon after that.

When I shut the door to his room, I sighed. I had been so worried about him, and the relief I felt then was tremendous.

I walked out of the house without any more words. Nodding to Mrs. Matthews on the way out.

The drive home was much better than the way there had been. I felt reassured Keith would be fine. He seemed well enough. Now I only had to worry about Steve. He still couldn't move more than an inch without gritted teeth and groans.

The house was quiet when I walked in. Steve asleep on the couch, Pony reading in my chair, Soda in his room asleep and Dally in mine. At least there was no chance of any broken lamps for a few weeks. That was in itself a good thing. The expenses evened out.

"Hey, Dar." Pony spoke up.

I set my keys down and took my coat off quietly. "Hey."

He was silent a second, then spoke up, "How is he?"

"Keith? Fine. He hit his head good, got plenty of stitches and won't be up for a few days. But he's fine. If we don't see him in a few days, I'll get worried. But he saw a doc and he was talking."

"Oh…well, good."

"Everything fine here?"

"Yeah…Soda asked for ya earlier. But he fell asleep."

"Oh? What for?"

He shrugged. I decided to go check on Soda, only to find him asleep and doing fine.

It was nice to have everything calm and quiet for once. The house was never this quiet, and despite the circumstances, I was going to enjoy it. I remembered I had more bills to go through then. Pony had interrupted me, but it had to be done. I had work the next day, so tonight was a good time to do it. I wouldn't be able to sleep in my bed anyhow.

Soon I was at the table in the dining room, slaving over bills that I hated. How we were going to pay for everything was always a torturous thought, especially with medical bills looming in the air. So it turned out to be a night of hell; starting with bills and continuing on to worse things. And I thought it would all end so soon.

By nine o'clock I was finished with the hellish bills. So I went to check things before hitting the sack. Pony was all but done with his homework, so I told him to go ahead and got o bed. He was beat, so was I, and it was lights out as far as this house went. So soon, the house was dark and quiet. I grabbed a blanket and slipped onto the floor of Pony and Sodas room. Lying there before sleep, I was reminded of Christmas. Every year, we all slept in the same room, all of us boys. When we were little we told made up stories of seeing Santa, as we got older we just goofed around and talked. It was always a great time, something that I doubted we would ever forget. WE all loved it, but it wouldnt be the same without mom and dad shushing us, or dancing in the front room to Christmas music.

----

I must have drifted off fairly quickly in my good memories, but what I woke up to only disapated any good memories I had. Pony was screaming loudly when I shot up.

"Pony?" I sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, "Its okay. Its alright."

He was shaking like a leaf and half crying as he tried to make it go away. I felt bad, not being much of a comforter; but Soda just sat next to me, a bit startled, but in a daze none the less. I had to be the comforter.

Pony calmed down after a bit, "You better now? Can you go back to sleep?" I asked.

He nodded, his eyes dropping as his body reminded him it was time for sleep. So I let him lay down, rubbed his shoulder and walked out of the room. As long as I was up, I was going to check on Steve and Dal. Just to make sure. Steve wasn't all that much better than the night before, even if the doctor said he would be fine after he flat out refused to be taken to a hospital.

I stumbled into the front room, rubbing the back of my head and yawning. I wished I could sleep in in the morning, sleep would do me some good I knew. But work had to be done, money had to be made.

------

I stopped and looked at the couch, sat down and stared at it. I turned on the light to make sure my eyes weren't tricking me, but after the blindness passed...they hadn't.

"Steve?" I asked loudly enough that he would answer me if he were somewhere else in house. But he didn't. So I started looking around. He was no where to be seen. I even checked the empty basement.

By that time I was nearly frantic. Where would he go? Last time I saw him, he could hardly stand, let alone leave. What the hell was going on? I looked around again, but then decided I had to go looking for him. I would bet on him passing out in the street and getting killed or something with the way the tree had fallen so far. And he couldn't make it far, I knew.

I pulled on some jeans, a cool t-shirt and combed through my hair a bit, just to look decent. Then I went in to Pony.

"Pone? You still awake?" He grumbled, like he had almost fallen asleep, but I had kept him from it, "Well, I've gotta go. Steve went off somewhere, so I'm going to search for him before he kills himself out there. Keep an eye out."

I waited for a verbal response from him, but got only a look that told me he thought I was crazy, a little grunt, and him rolling away form me to go back to sleep. I smiled a little, walking out.

A few minutes later I found myself wandering the streets. I checked the lot and the park first, figuring he went looking for Johnny or something. He wasn't anywhere I could find him at least. So I went back to the truck. My first thought was to check Two-Bits place. He could have wanted to see for himself that our crazy Kieth was fine. The answer was no, though. Mrs. Matthews told me she hadn't seen anyone all night. Then I thought of Bucks. It was a long shot, but Dally might be there, and he might know. No luck. SO I started checking anywhere and everywhere else. The drive-in, the DX, the Dingo, then our house again. But with no luck, I was getting frantic. It had been about a half hour since I woke up with him gone, and I had no idea how long he had been gone before then. IN a last ditch attempt, I even looked over at the school grounds. That took forever to cover, and no Steve.

Racking my brain, in the humidity of the truck, I finally faced the one place I hoped to God he hadn't chosen to go. It was the one place I didn't want to go, and the place that would present itself to be possibly the worst decision of ones life; his home. Surely, he wouldn't go home so soon after that kind of a beating…but it was possible. The reasons behind it would have to be insane but…I had to check. There was no where else I could think of him going to.

So I drove over to the house, and sat outside for about a minute before I heard the yelling. It was loud enough that I was surprised the whole block hadn't woken up, but no lights shone in the windows to tell me that my theory was true. All but one were out.

"You fucking piece of bastard shit! I told you!"

I looked up to the window, hearing Steve's father carry on. He sure was mad. I hadn't heard anyone yell that loud since the last game of my senior football season. I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. But it was apparent that Steve was in the house. And by the shadows, there was some major pain involved in the actions of his father.

Slowly, and wondering what the hell I was doing as I went, I slipped out of the truck and slammed the door. All I knew by then was that Steve didn't need anymore of this. He was hurting plenty, and I didn't want him to be in the hospital the next time I saw him.

I tromped up to the door wishing my boots made less noise, but they were big for a reason and nearly the only shoes I owned. I could see in the window everything that was going on, Roy was at it again, as if the night before hadn't been enough. That man needed to have a beating of his own, or at least a good prison sentence.

I heaved one last breath before opening the door without a knock or second thought. I was surprised to find that the air was silent aside from the booming of Roy and the physical noise he, and he alone was making. Helen was no where in sight, I supposed she was hiding from the wrath of her husband, knowing she couldn't do anything and unable to bear her son looking as he did.

I looked down at Steve. He was curled on the floor, bleeding, pale, and shaking. At that point, I truly couldn't tell you if he was out cold or barely awake, but it didn't seem to matter. Roy picked up a beer bottle, and slammed it over his sons head before he even realized I was there. But once Steve was definitely out cold, he seemed to feel my eyes on him, and looked up. He looked like a deer in the headlights the way his face contorted.

I swallowed hard. This could lead two places, and one was somewhere I wasn't willing to go. But I decided to let him make the first move.

"Who the HELL are you?" He growled.

"Darrel Curtis."

Roy looked confused.

"Steve is a friend of mine, more like family, actually."

Roy clenched his jaw, "He's my son and I can do whatever the hell I please with him!" he slurred after a small pause.

I kept my cool, hard as it was, and just stood there. I thought about telling him a lot of things. Things that Steve had said about him, things about having good caring parents, about how he couldn't blame Steve for getting drunk and doing something stupid since he had learned from his father; but I held my tongue. I figured that would only make things worse. I hated dealing with drunks, and Roy was very drunk by the looks of things. There were plenty of beer bottles around, some broken, some not, but all empty. And the way he swayed on his feet and slurred his speak, he was very much drunk.

"Are you done?" I asked him. All I wanted was to get Steve out of that God forsaken house as soon as I could, and without any physical contact with the beast.

Roy growled. He was in a bad position and knew it. I had all the power then. I was bigger strong, more level headed and sober, I was automatically the winner in this match.

Helen walked into the room about then, sniffing and sobbing. It seemed to me she had been doing that for a long time. But as she looked at me, she seemed relieved. Someone was there to stop her husband. It seemed she was even willing me to do more. The look of desperation on her face broke my heart.

"Roy…" She begged, "Haven't you done enough?"

His face went red, the veins in his neck starting to stick out even further, "Enough? Enough? This kid is a hood! He's fucking out of control and Im -- "

"Please!" She cut him off. I stood there, just willing my body to melt into the walls.

"Don't fucking defend him!" Roy was moving across the room, around the coffee table, the sofa, and to Helen. She looked terrified. And after what he did, I didn't blame her.

Shocked by his ability to brutally beat not only his son, but now his wife in one night, it took a second to jump in. But I wasn't going to let him continue that. Helen was screaming, defenseless on the floor, sobbing and trying to crawl away from his hard boots.

I, without really thinking, crossed the room, swung him around to face me, and decked him. With as drunk as he was and as disgusted as I was, it only took that. I knew he would be fine, but he would be out for some time, and not feeling too well after that.

Things went silent then. I looked down to Helen, then looked up, waiting. Waiting for what, I didn't know.

Helen sobbed harder then, not moving. She seemed in shock of the whole thing.

"Mrs. Randle? Can I…are you okay?"

She nodded her head, and stood up. Glancing over at Steve she turned and swiftly made her way down the hall to her room, shutting the door.

I was at a loss. What now? Did she want me to take Steve, call the police? What? So I did what I came to do.

Steve was still out cold on the floor. He was bleeding from about everywhere, and looked horrible. My only comforting thought was that he wasn't awake to feel it anymore, or to fight me for what I was about to do.

AH! Cliffy! I know, I'm evil…I've been told that numerous times before…but I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

In case you didn't get it, Steve left the Curtis house for home in a very delirious state. I know it doesn't all make sense yet…but it will. Be patient if you don't understand…or tell me and I can explain it to you. Deal? Sweet.

Okay, on to Review Responses:

Keira: HAHA, you are going to really hate me now…sorry. And yes, I will tell you later what I have in mind. I always do, you spoiled little brat. LOL, Jk. Well, see ya round.

BoboTheSemiDeadCat: Im glad you've held out this long…do you feel better yet? Good… Sorry this on took me a while. It wasn't the Two-Bit I had problems with. Anyway, thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed.

Tensleep: Wow, thanks! You are too nice. Well, I know you've already read this chapter…but…I know you will review again. So thanks! See ya later.

Oblivious Misconception: HAHA, thanks. I see Eveie being that way too, obviously, it was fun to write anyhow. And yes, for poor Steve I had to make it pour, and its not stopped as you can tell. At least one thing in his life is patched up, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made you poor readers wait a long time to find out about Two-Bit. Thanks for your reviews! I love them, really!

Nikechick7777: So happy you are satisfied! Well, here's more to keep you at bay. Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
